OneTwo Fingers
by Tinyteffers
Summary: When you lease expect it your life can change forever. The whole NCIS clan realizes this when just one single thing goes wrong altering everything they know.  READ THE INFORMATION PAGE BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY
1. INFORMATION PAGE PLEASE READ

**STORY TITLE: **One…Two Fingers

**AUTHOR:** Tinyteffers

**RATING:** Mature

**PARINGS:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, McGee/Abby, Palmer/OMC, Ziva/OMC

_**WARNING: This story talks about all sorts of what people would say 'odd' stuff going on in it. For more information read the info/fact sheet given before the first chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anybody from the NCIS TV show. Any other characters I take responsibility for since they are my original characters.

**SUMMERY:** When you lease expect it your life can change forever. The whole NCIS clan realizes this when just one single thing goes wrong altering everything they know.

**STORY INFORMATION PAGE**

I am writing this page because some of the stuff in this story can be a bit confusing, slightly odd, disturbing and weird.

Being in the healthcare profession I try and keep things as in reality as possible, but I am also going to blame some of the odd things on the fact that this is fanfiction and not a scientific journal so here we go…

**MAIN POINTS TO KNOW**

1) This includes slash and MPREG but is not an all male world. Just both men and women can get pregnant.

2) I am unsure of the character real ages so I took my best guest and used fiction liberty to give them the ages I have.

3 Huge WARNING one of the characters is portrayed much younger but I am not in any way doing this for an adult baby fandom or anything like this. I will try and make this more scientific than what seems like a fetish.

4) will be the mention of past child abuse. At times it may be explained in more detail then others, but often readers will just see the aftereffects of what happened.

5) Since there are a lot of original characters I am going to give you some small Bios following this list to help hopefully defuse some of the confusion.

**CHARACTERS BY FAMILY**

_**GIBBS-DINOZZO FAMILY**_

**LEROY JETHRO GIBBS - AGE 50 YEARS**

Leroy also known as Jethro, & Gibbs is an ex Marine and husband to Tony to Gibbs-DiNozzo. Also he is a supervisory special agent for the Marine/Navy government investigative agency NCIS. He is the team leader for Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo, Tim McGee, and Ziva David. At home he is the leader of a large clan of kids. He is the 'Daddy' of Aystyn, Levi, Jenyfer, Jackalyn and Zakaree. He is also pregnant with the couple's 6th and final kid, which they know is going to be a baby girl. (He is 6th months along at the starting of the story)

**ANTHONY MICHAEL GIBBS-DINOZZO - AGE 43**

Second in command to Gibbs both at work and at home. HE is a senior field agent with NCIS and has almost 6 children with Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo whom he has been married to for the past 14 years. (This is short on purpose, no more information is given or the plot of the story will be given away hehe).

**AYSTYN (SAID LIKE AUSTIN) LEOROY GIBBS-DINOZZO - AGE 13 B-DAY 11/3/98**

He is the oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo children. HE is in the 7th grade and is a rather big troublemaker. He spent some time in a child psychiatric treatment center for his impulsive, aggressive (physical and verbal) behaviors both at home and at school. He also has severe ADHD and difficulty accepting any information from authority figures. He often fights with his siblings, especially Levi since Levi has a shyer disposition then his older brother.

**LEVI ANOTHONY GIBBS-DINOZZO - AGE 11 B-DAY 4/16/00**

Second in the family and is in 6th grade. He is a great student and is very shy both at home and at school. He is almost the compete opposite of his older brother Aystyn. He is a great help around the house and likes to help his parents with his younger siblings. He is really looking forward to the new baby's arrival in a few months. He really enjoys reading and writing and playing video games, something he does have in common with his older brother and most of the time they are able to play without having too much confrontation.

**JENYFER TONYA GIBBS-DINOZZO - AGE 9 B-DAY 9/2/02**

She is one of the twins in the family. She is 9 years old and is very outgoing and athletic. She plays almost every sport for each season. She does well in her 3rd grade classroom, her favorite subjects are math and social studies. She has a twin sister named Jackalyn and gets along well with her. Most of the time they are best of friends and are like two peas in a pod.

**JACKALYN DANIELLE GIBBS-DINOZZO - AGE 9 B-DAY 9/2/02**

She is one of the twins in the family. Like her sister she enjoys sports but only really loves basketball, which is a HUGE passion for her. Her bedroom is decorated in everything that has to do with basketball. She suffers from ADHD so has a bit more difficulty in school then her sister. She also has issues making and keeping friends besides the kids in her own family.

**ZAKAREE (SAID LIKE ZACHARY) DAVID GIBBS-DINOZZO – AGE 8 B-DAY 1/10/03**

Currently the youngest in the family and a young 2nd grader full of happy energy, but is still very obedient to his parents and teachers. He simply loves life and is majorly looking forward to the new baby's entrance into the world so he won't have to be the youngest in the family even more. He gets along with his siblings but sometimes they like to pick on him for being the youngest.

_**MCGEE'S**_

**TIMOTHY SEAN MCGEE – AGE 40**

Special Agent at NCIS, part of Gibbs' team for the past 7 years. Was thought of as the 'Probie' agent (mostly a nickname given to him by Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo) till Ziva David became a full time agent not just a mossad liaison. In his personal life he is married to the NCIS Forensic Scientist Abby and they have two kids and are trying for their third.

**ABIGAIL (ABBY) PAULEY MCGEE - AGE 41**

She has been the Forensic Scientist for NCIS for the past 15 years. She is very close to everyone in 'Team Gibbs', especially her husband Tim. She also has like a father/daughter relationship with Gibbs. She is great friends with Ziva and Tony too. She has three kids with Tim, August or Gus, Andrew and Tabatha. Both members of the couple wish to try for another child soon.

**AUGUST (GUS) RICHARD MCGEE - AGE 5 B-DAY 12/3/06**

Gus is the oldest of the McGee family and is your typical rambunctious 5-year- old boy. He is totally a 'Mommy's boy' and enjoys doing kid type science projects. He also has taken on his mom's 'Goth' style by wearing black all the time, skulls on various clothing items and crazy type shoes. Abby says she had nothing to do with this but everybody jokes and says she put the idea into the little boy's head.

**ANDREW JETHRO MCGEE - AGE 3 B-DAY 11/15/08**

Andrew loves computer games like his daddy. If he could be on either the computer or the X-BOX all day long he would. He is the smartest in his preschool class and is already reading and doing small math problems. Both Abby and Tim like to say this is because of his superior genes.

_**PALMERS**_

**JAMES BRIAN PALMER - AGE 38**

James (Jimmy) Palmer is the Assistant Medical Examiner with NCIS. He works hand in hand with Dr. Donald (Ducky) Mallard who are both essential to Gibbs' team. Jimmy is known for being rather shy and often stutters over his words when around people he feels nervous around. He is currently married to Kevin Christiansen for the past 7 years. The couple has three children, Franklin, Milo and Ezekiel (zeke).

**BRIAN HAROLD PALMER (MADIAN NAME SLATER) - AGE 35**

Brian works for his family's funeral home as a medical examiner. His father does the embalming and beautification part of the process. The couple has been married 5 years on the first birthday of their oldest son Franklin. At first Brian's father did not like Jimmy, mostly because he did not feel working for the government was where Jimmy should be working. He thought Jimmy should come work for the family business. Brian was able to help convince his father that Jimmy was perfect where he was.

**FRANKLIN JAMES PALMER - AGE 6 B-DAY 12/8/05**

Franklin is your typical kindergartener, being slightly on the hyper side, but mostly he enjoys science things since both his parents work in a science related field. He loves going and spending time with his Daddy and Grandpa at the family funeral home. He is definitely not afraid of dead people and always asks questions of his parents about their days at work. He is a great big brother for Milo and Zeke.

**MILO KEVIN PALMER - AGE 2 1/2 B-DAY 5/14/07**

Milo is a laid back and calm 2-½ year-old boy who simply loves his family and is always letting them know it with big hugs and kisses. He too loves visiting his Dad at the family funeral home. He would visit his Daddy more often if it wasn't for NCIS frowning more on young children coming to visit. He loves his big brother Franklin and tries to get him to play with him all the time. Most of the time Franklin is okay with this, but they sometimes get into sibling squabbles over how much time Milo wants to be with Franklin. He also has to be reminded to be gentle when playing with Zeke since he is smaller then him.

**EZEKIEL DONALD PALMER - AGE 10 MONTHS B-DAY 3/4/11**

Little baby Zeke is a spitfire and he is only 10-months-old. He likes to keep his parents on their toes by still waking up many times in the night and crying a lot during the day. Brian is a stay at home daddy for the time being but often complains to Jimmy that he should take time and stay home with little Zeke because he is such a handful. Thankfully Milo is so laid back and tries to help with Zeke.

_**OTHER MAIN CHARACTERS**_

**ZIVA COTE DAVID - Age 38**

Ziva was born and raised in Israel and moved to the States when she came to work for NCIS as a Mossad liaison. She also had some issues in the beginning of her career at NCIS since she had to kill her own Brother since he had killed one of Gibbs' team Kate. In the last year or so she became a true NCIS agent and now is the 'Probie' agent for team Gibbs. She is currently not married, but she is seriously dating a man named Tom Collins that she has been telling Abby that she hopes he proposes sometime soon because they have been dating for over a year now. Tom works for the FBI so he understands Ziva's weird work hours and she the same.

**THOMAS ROBERT COLLINS - AGE 45**

Is a Special Agent with the FBI, working along side Tobias Fornell. In his spare time he enjoys spending time with his girlfriend Ziva David and hunting. Even though his job keeps him rather busy he still has time for both the hunting and his relationship with Ziva. It is helpful that both of them are special agents so they understand each other's schedules.

**DR. DONALD (DUCKY) DAVID MALLARD - AGE 78**

NCIS' lead Medical Examiner and also Forensic profiler. He is a great support for all of the NCIS crew. He is good friends with all the members of Gibbs' team. He is great at finding clues in bodies that can help the investigations that are going on upstairs. He is known for wearing the same hat as he goes out into the field with Jimmy, of course he often does not let Jimmy drive since he always seems to get them lost. He may be getting up there in age but he is still working strong and has no plan to retire from NCIS any time soon.


	2. Chapter 01

**STORY TITLE:** One…Two Fingers

**AUTHOR:** Tinyteffers

**RATING:** Mature

**PARINGS:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, McGee/Abby, Palmer/OMC, Ziva/OMC

_**WARNING: This story talks about all sorts of what people would say 'odd' stuff going on in it. For more information read the info/fact sheet given before the first chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anybody from the NCIS TV show. Any other characters I take responsibility for since they are my original characters.

**SUMMERY:** When you lease expect it your life can change forever. The whole NCIS clan realizes this when just one single thing goes wrong altering everything they know.

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE INFORMATION PAGE BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THIS STORY .**

**ONE…TWO FINGERS ::: CHAPTER 1**

Gibbs stood in the corner of the hospital room breathing quietly in and out, trying not to disturb the younger man in the bed in front of him. He had been in positions like this many times over the years, but this seemed different. As he sighed he winced, reaching down to rub his pregnant belly.

"Come on Tony I can't do this alone." He whispered to his lover of 14 years.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Abby poked her head in the door. "Gibbs, sorry to both you, but the boys are getting restless and want an update from you, and only you."

Gibbs wasn't sure what to tell his kids, but he knew he had to say something. "Tell them I will be right out Abs."

She nodded her head and closed the door; again leaving Gibbs alone with Tony and all the beeping in the room. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

*******FLASHBACK*******

It was a pretty normal day at the D.C. Headquarters of NCIS. Everybody was at their desk doing normal morning things such as checking e-mails, and making sure 'go kits' were prepped and ready to go. And of course Tony and Gibbs were arguing about Gibbs' participation in the field..

"Again you are NOT going if we go out on a call. You are 6 months pregnant Jethro!" Tony exclaimed at his lover. It had been the same thing every morning, both at home and at the office.

"Doctor Tomlynn said I can go out in the field until next month, or until there are any complications." Gibbs complained as he drank his herbal tea, making a face at the taste.

"Yeah well she doesn't see the way you wince every time she kicks you." Tony pointed out, running a hand through his hair in frustration. It had been like this with Gibbs last four pregnancies. The man was just plain stubborn.

"Babe you're 50 years old, you already know you have to be careful." (AN: In this story the men can safely have children until they are 55 or so.)

Gibbs of course glared at Tony for both calling him 'Babe' and saying his age in front of Tim and Ziva. "This is not up for discussion Tony." He said before turning to his computer screen, his way of making sure the conversation was indeed done.

Just as Tony walked back to his desk the phone on Gibbs' desk rang and tony could hear his husband answer with his normal greeting of "Yeah Gibbs". The conversation was short and soon Gibbs was off the phone and barking orders for them to all grab their gear.

As they got to the elevator Tony couldn't help but reach for Gibbs' hand and hold it tightly. He was thankful when the other man held it back just as tightly.

The crime scene was rather typical. There was a dead Petty Officer shoved in a dumpster outside some rather seedy looking Bar and this was in broad daylight.

Ducky and Palmer deemed the body to be dead for about eight hours putting time of death between midnight and one O'clock in the morning.

Tony was thankful that Gibbs seemed content to question possible witnesses while him, Tim and Ziva did the collecting of evidence and other more nitty gritty things. In the end it appeared the Petty Officer had been beaten severely before he was strangled with normal grade rope.

"In the Alleyway behind the bar with the rope." Tony chuckled at his own lame joke about the 'who done it' board game. This of course led to one of his husband's famous head slaps. "Ouch" he complained playfully.

"Stop being a wimp Gibbs-DiNozzo" the older man said. Tony had originally assured Gibbs he had no problem taking on the other man's last name when they got married, but because of how often everybody used Jethro's Sir name it was just easier to go with the hyphenated version.

Back at the office everybody was trying to follow leads to the killer of who they now knew was Petty Officer Ron McLean. He had no living relatives and most of his friends hadn't known he had returned State side. Which they came to find out had only been 24 hours before he had been killed and placed in that back alley. The friends they did interview couldn't name any enemies or have any idea who would want to kill Officer McLean.

"This is going nowhere," Tony grumbled as he leaned back in this desk chair. "I have interviewed ten people and we are no closer to catching this guy as we were at eight this morning." He looked at his clock and knew everybody was ready to go home since it was almost seven. He was thankful that he and Jethro had invested in getting a nanny back even when they only had one kid, not the hoard of five they had now. Actually it was more like six if you included the little girl snuggled safely inside Jethro. The nanny was always ready to stay until nine at night if need be but they always hoped to get home before that.

"Okay clean up and head home." Gibbs said knowing Tim had a family to get home to and Ziva probably had a date with her serious boyfriend Tom, that is if Tom wasn't too busy working on a case of his own.

Everybody seemed relieved at Gibbs' words and started to pack up for the day. Tony walked to Gibbs' desk when he noticed his husband wasn't packing up like everybody else. "Jet, come on you have to call it a day, long work hours aren't good for you and the kids want to see you before they have to go to bed.

"We drove two cars, I will leave in an hour or so but you need to go home you know Aystyn won't do his homework without you there." Gibbs said not making eye contact with his husband.

Tony sighed but left it alone he knew when his husband needed space and a house full of kids was not always relaxing. He waved goodbye to Tim and Ziva as he got into the elevator that took him to the parking garage and to his Suburban. This was the closest thing to a minivan he was willing to buy for his huge family.

It took him close to an hour to get to their Large home outside of Town due to the traffic. When he got out of the truck he didn't notice the dark blue sedan hiding in the shadows of one of his old Elm trees. He grumbled that nobody left the porch light on so he shuffled in the dark to find his house key.

Just when he did he heard somebody call his name and he turned automatically in the direction of the voice. He saw a large man dressed all in black and before he could really think of the weapon in his hand he heard the shot fired and he was falling to the ground with a thud.

Aystyn, the oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo kids had been coming to the door to open it for his dad when he heard the gun shot. His fist instinct was to duck away from the door. His second was to rush outside to find Tony bleeding badly and completely unconscious.

"ROBIN!" He screamed inside to the Nanny. "Dad's been shot!"

*******END FLASHBACK*******

Gibbs got up the courage to leave his unconscious husband and head to the I.C.U. Family waiting room. Because of the early morning only his family and friends were present.

"How is he, is he okay, he has to be okay!" Gabby blabbed the second Gibbs walked into the room.

"He was fucken shot in the head what do you think!" Aystyn screamed at his 'Aunt'.

"Aystyn quit it." Gibbs said firmly to his loud son.

"But how is he really daddy?" Levi the second oldest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo boy asked in a quieter manner but it was obvious he had been crying.

Gibbs sighed, "We don't know anything yet and probably won't until he wakes up."

"If he wakes up," mumbled Aystyn causing his father to glare at him again.

"He's going to wake up, he always does." Tim pointed out trying to calm down his distraught wife.

Gibbs looked around and was glad to see that Robin had taken his three younger kids home, since the last time he had been in the waiting room. This was not a place for young kids. Heck no kid should see his or her parent in a hospital bed. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost noon the next day.

As soon as Tony has been rushed to the hospital, he had been taken into emergency surgery to remove the bullet lodged in his head. The only hope Gibbs had heard was that the bullet had been a shallow wound, not penetrating too far into his skull or Brain. The surgery went well the doctors said and now it was a waiting game to see when he would wake up and when he did what state he would be in. I had scared Gibbs to hear that if it was the memory center of Tony's brain that was most likely affected. This news he had not told all the people milling around the waiting room.

"Daddy can we go see dad?" Levi asked nervously.

"Yeah can we?" Aystyn repeated.

Gibbs hesitated for a second before nodding his head. "Okay but guys you have to remember that dad is going to have lots of tubes and machines hooked up to him to help him breath and so the nurses can keep watch on how he is doing."

Aystyn bounced on the balls of his feet "We get it, now can we go?"

Gibbs took the boys into Tony's hospital room and watched them closely as they stood and stared at their prone father lying in the hospital bed.

"How IS he going to make it daddy?" Levi asked as he went over and took Tony's hand. "Nobody on TV ever lives after getting shot in the head."

"The doctors seem hopeful after his surgery."

Aystyn shook his head, " They may say he's fine but a bullet to the brain means time to go down the drain."

Gibbs glared at his son. "Out Aystyn, I won't take this attitude."

Aystyn looked like he was going to protest but saw the look in his daddy's eyes and knew better then to argue. With another look at his prone dad in the hospital bed and left the room.

"Can I touch him?" Levi questioned softly.

He was the complete opposite of his older brother. He was shy and quiet while Aystyn was loud and often very not behaved.

Aystyn had done a few stints at a psychiatric treatment center, once when he was ten and again a few months ago. Normally he would come home and be okay but a few weeks would go by and Jethro and Tony were happy to have a great outpatient team for the boy.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts Gibbs replied to his son. "Sure you can touch him, just be careful for the I.V. in his hand and the other tubes.

Levi nodded and went to sit in the chair next to Tony's bed. He gently took his free hand in his and started to stroke it. "Dad you gotta wake up, daddy, Aystyn, Jenyfer, Jackalyn, Zakaree." He glanced at Gibbs and added. "So does the new baby, we're all not a full family until you come back to us."

Gibbs felt tears come to his eyes just listening to his son's words. He wanted nothing more than to see Tony open his eyes and be perfectly okay.

The room was quiet for another fifteen minutes before a low moan could be heard coming from the direction of the bed.

Both Gibbs and Levi looked at Tony and were shocked to see him lying there with his eyes wide open and alert.

"Tony!" Gibbs actually exclaimed in excitement.

Tony looked confused at Gibbs "Who You?" he asked in a child like fashion.

Gibbs swallowed hard and turned to Levi, "Go get his doctor please." He said to his young son.

Levi left with a stunned expression on his face.

Only a minute later Doctor Rosen walked into the room. "I hear that somebody has woken up." He said with a smile on his face. "How do you feel Tony?"

"Hungy." Tony said rubbing his stomach. "Me want cheese sanich."

Trying to hide his alarm Doctor Rosen nodded his head. "We can get you a cheese sandwich in just a minute but do you think you could answer a few questions before getting the sandwich?"

Tony seemed to have to think about this before he nodded his head.

Doctor Rosen smiled, "Okay good, can you tell me your name?

Tony giggled at this, "You already said it, name is Tony."

"You're right, but do you know another that might be longer?"

"An-tony." Tony replied still smiling.

Doctor Rosen smiled back, "Good job, so which name do you want me to call you?"

"Tony," was his reply but then he asked. "What you name?"

"My name is Doctor Michael Rosen, but you can call me Doctor Mike if you like."

"Okay Doctor Mike." Tony Repeated.

"Tony my next question for you is a bit harder, but if you can only tell me part that is okay."

"Okay."

Doctor Rosen got his file ready to write the answers, "Okay Tony can you tell me what year this is?"

That automatically had Tony confused. "I no know dat."

"That is okay Tony that was the hard part, here is a part that might be a bit easier." He paused for a second before he continued. "Tony do you know how old you are?"

Tony smiled his biggest smile yet and after messing around with his hand a second he held up two fingers. "I am one…two…" he counted his fingers proudly.

Even though he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach Dr. Rosen praised Tony. "Thank you that is a good job."

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "I'm a big boy!"

Gibbs looked at the doctor with a look of confusion and worry. He had no idea what was happening with his husband.

"You are a big boy Tony," Doctor Rosen replied. He then added. "Now I have one last question. Do you know who this man is?" he asked pointing at Jethro.

Tony scrunched up his face as if thinking really hard before he shook his head. "I no know." He replied.

"That's okay tony you have done a good job I will have the nurse get you your dinner."

That got Tony more excited. He was very hungry he turned to Gibbs and smiled. "Hi, I Tony who you?"

Gibbs wallowed hard before answering. "My name is Jethro."

Tony giggled, "Dat a funny name."

Gibbs didn't take offence and for some reason felt sort of comfortable talking to this Tony. "I know I thought it was funny as a kid too." He didn't bother to add that Jethro was his middle name, nor did he think about how he had practically referred to Tony as a kid.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Aystyn poked his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked sounding calmer than before.

Gibbs was about to say "yes" but Dr. Rosen shook his head. "Tony can have more visits after he eats and we do a few more tests. Jethro, it might be best if you step out as well, maybe go home and change and shower…see your other kids."

Booth Gibbs and Tony wanted to protest but Tony's food came into the room so it was a good time to leave for a while anyway.

"I'll be back Tony and I might bring some friends if that is okay with you and the doctors."

Tony nodded his head as he shoved the cheese sandwich into his mouth.

Taking that as an 'Okay' Tony walked out of the room with a heavy heart and a sick stomach.

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**EACH REVIEW IS GREATLY APPRECIEATED**


	3. Chapter 02

**STORY TITLE:** One…Two Fingers

**AUTHOR:** Tinyteffers

**RATING:** Mature

**PARINGS:** Gibbs/DiNozzo, McGee/Abby, Palmer/OMC, Ziva/OMC

_**WARNING: This story talks about all sorts of what people would say 'odd' stuff going on in it. For more information read the info/fact sheet given before the first chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anybody from the NCIS TV show. Any other characters I take responsibility for since they are my original characters.

**SUMMERY:** When you lease expect it your life can change forever. The whole NCIS clan realizes this when just one single thing goes wrong altering everything they know.

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE INFORMATION PAGE BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THIS STORY .**

_**Thanks to my Beta Nyre The Black Rose for reading over this chapter and giving me great pointers. And also to those of you who have read and reviewed previous chapters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>ONE…TWO FINGERS ::: CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the waiting room, while Gibbs was talking with the doctor and Tony, everybody else was camping out all over the room. Tim McGee was slouched on a couch with his wife Abby's head in his lap. She wasn't asleep even though McGee whished she would relax enough to get at least a few hours of shut-eye. But with her anxiety high around her friends being ill, he would take the fact she was even lying down.<p>

Opposite them on the couch Jimmy Palmer and his husband Brian were sitting with Aystyn and Levi.

"Why would anybody shoot dad like that?" Levi asked Jimmy.

Aystyn chimed in, "He is always getting shot at its part of his job."

"Yeah, but it's not normal for him to get shot off duty in our front yard" Levi spat back. He was getting frustrated with his older brother's attitude.

"You don't have to talk to me like that, Fucker" Aystyn spat back.

"Shut up Ass Wipe."

Jimmy and McGee stood up and got between the boys "That's enough from both of you. Your father is sick, you need to be respectful and be on your best behavior."

"You two better listen to your 'Uncles'" Gibbs said as he walked into the room.

Everybody sat up straight waiting for some news.

"Well Tony is awake…" Gibbs paused and held his hand up to hold off all of the questions "… Right now he seems to be physically fine…"

"But he doesn't remember you daddy" Levi said since he had been in the room when Tony had woke up.

Gibbs glared slightly at his son but let it be and continued his train of thought. "Levi is right, there does seem to be some type of memory loss."

"He won't remember us?" Aystyn questioned sounding really upset.

"As of right now probably not. But we won't know anything until some more tests are done" Gibbs replied as he sat on a chair by his kids. "Which is what they are doing right now."

* * *

><p>It was close to two hours later when Doctor Rosen walked out into the waiting room and looked around for Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs can I speak to you for a little bit."<p>

Gibbs was on his feet in a second and walked over to the doctor. They both walked out of the room and down the hall to a small room. The door read 'Consultation Room'. "Do we know what is going on, is this memory loss stuff going to go away?"

Doctor Rosen held his hand up to stop a rather out of character rant from Jethro.

"Agent Gibbs… Jethro, Tony has suffered a significant amount of trauma to his brain, both from the gunshot wound and the lack of oxygen to his brain after the attack.

"So what is going to happen with my husband?" Gibbs asked beginning to get ticked off with this doctor. Sure, he was nice enough but he also wasn't giving him a straight answer.

"With any type of traumatic brain injury it can be different for everybody. Some people snap out of the memory loss in a matter of minutes, days, or even weeks, some take months or even years. What really matters is how you take care of it in the meantime."

Gibbs sighed and nodded "so right now Tony is stuck thinking he's a two year old and there isn't anything that can be done?"

Rosen nodded, "hopefully once more of the swelling in his brain goes down then things will be better but I can't make any guarantees. The brain is a tricky part of the human body. Just one little mix up can change a person's life forever."

"That was really up-lifting, Doc" Gibbs grumbled as he stood up from his seat. "I guess I will go check in with my two-year-old husband and see what is new. I have to get used to this."

"Before you go there are some things I need to make sure you understand. Right now with Tony being so vulnerable I believe it is in his best interest to treat him like the two-year-old he thinks he is. It's rather interesting but I think he really believes that it is forty-one years ago and he is in the hospital as the real life two year old Anthony DiNozzo Jr. He may have questions about his parents but just answer them to the best of your ability. I have already called his father and informed him of the events of the past few days. He may come visit, but he has no intention of coming and taking care of Tony.

"Of course he wouldn't the man is a selfish bastard and was even worse when Tony was little. They shipped him off to boarding school the earliest they possibly could. "There is no way that DiNozzo Sr. would take care of a full grown two year old" Jethro said in anger.

"Yes, that is the impression I got when I talked with him on the phone, but why don't you go see Tony, he kept asking for his parents or Jetho the whole time we were running tests." Doctor Rosen slightly grinned at this. "He might not remember you like he did a few days ago but you have already made a spot in his heart.

"Thanks Doc," Gibbs walked towards the door.

"Agent Gibbs there is one thing that it will be okay to talk to Tony about and that is his mother's death. I got the information from his father that his mother was very sickly ever since Tony's birth and actually did die when Tony was two years old. If Tony asks where his mother is just mention she went up to Heaven. DiNozzo Sr. explained it was what they had been telling him in preparation for the eventual death of his mother.

"Okay Doc, thanks for the information. I am going to go see Tony now and with that he walked out of the small room with a heavy heart and quite frankly, the desire to start crying. Shaking that surge of emotions from his head he went to Tony's room and knocked on the door. When he didn't get a response he simply opened the door and poked his head in.

Tony looked up at the door opening and smiled when he saw Gibbs, "Hi Jetho."

"Hi Tony" Gibbs said as he took a seat next to Tony's bed. "What are you coloring?" he asked looking at the coloring page sitting on the tray over Tony's lap.

"Bat Bat" Tony said pointing at the scribble of green, purple and orange on a coloring sheet of Batman.

Gibbs nodded his head "that's right, that is Batman."

"The lady gewe me it" Tony said as he went back to his scribbling.

"That was nice of her" Gibbs figured the Lady was Tony's nurse Taya.

"Are you having a baby?" Tony asked curiously.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to answer this question without giving too much information away. He couldn't exactly say 'Yeah I am, we are having a baby girl, you and I.'

So in response he was as honest as he could be. "I am pregnant. I am having a baby girl. I have five kids already, Aystyn who is thirteen, Levi who is eleven, Jackalyn and Jenyfer who are twins and they are nine, and then Zakaree who is eight."

Tony's eyes went wide at the mention of all the kids, at his house he was the only kid around and nobody really liked to play with him. Even his Nanny Ingrid wouldn't play with his toys and games with him. She was a large lady who quite frankly scared Tony to death as a kid.

"I'm sure they would love to play with you, but not quite yet. They are at home right now, but sometime soon you can play with them." Gibbs said and then added. "Yyou are going to be coming home with me so you can play with them all the time."

"What about Daddy and Mommy?" Tony wanted to know what had happened to his parents.

Again this was a hard question for Gibbs to answer. He too had called DiNozzo Sr. after what happened with Tony. He tried to explain to the older man that Tony was literally forty-one years in the past in his head. This information was too much for the older DiNozzo. Gibbs didn't exactly blame him, he too wasn't sure he what to do with a full sized adult male that was acting, and truly thought he was a two-year-old. He had hoped his discussion with Doctor Rosen would help him understand a bit more about what was going on, but it hadn't. It seems everything was just a guessing game and something they had to wait out. He was due to talk to the hospital social worker in a little while to talk about discharge planning. He hoped that would be more informational and give him some true hard facts about what he was supposed to with Tony once he got him home.

There was one thing he did know and that was he was not going to put Tony in some long term care facility or institution. If he needed some time at one or the other at first that would be different, but he was not leaving his husband to rot away and without people who loved him.

Since he was taking so long to answer Tony was getting nervous and worried. "Where Mommy?"

"Tony mommy can't come see you and you can't go see mommy. She is in Heaven living with God now."

"Oh" Tony said with his lip quivering a little. "Like Gampa" he sniffed but didn't cry. "Mommy sick, she happy now" it was a great thing the DiNozzo's had prepared their son so well for his mother's death from cancer at such a young age. It sure made it easy for Gibbs to explain to the man… well boy.

Gibbs nodded his head "Mommy is with Grandpa in heaven and Daddy is busy with work. I am going to take care of you like Ingrid did."

Tony made a face at that, "But you pay wit me and give me friends like all da kids you gots. I don't have to pay all alone like Ingid made me do?"

"No buddy you can play a lot at our house both with me and the other kids" Gibbs said with a smile. He was going to mention he wasn't going to send Tony off to boarding school but then remembered Tony would have no recollection of what in the world boarding school was.

"Where Ingid now?" The large two-year-old asked.

"Max is busy so he asked me to help take care of you since he thought you would have fun playing with my kids" Gibbs answered.

Tony nodded his head like crazy, "Yeah me pay with yous kids, and Ingid can go bye bye."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this one, it was becoming obvious that Tony didn't have any strong attachments to his once nanny.

"My head hurts" Tony said out of the blue and he reached up to rub at the mesh netting he had on his head.

Gibbs reached over and pushed Tony's nurse call button.

Within seconds a female nurse came walking into the room. "How's it going in here?"

"Tony says he has a headache."

The nurse nodded and went to adjust Tony's I.V. meds. "There we go that should help" she smiled "need anything else Tony?"

"My Pee Pee hurts."

Taya nodded again "I can ask the doctor if it's okay to take his Cath out. In our team meeting we were talking about seeing how he is with toileting. We will probably start with putting him in a pair of depends. You never know where a two-year-old is with that kind of stuff."

"Oh believe me I know how that goes, all of my boys took forever. I actually do remember Tony said it took till he was almost four to be toilet trained, so we might take that into consideration."

"Okay good to know, so the Depends should be a good place to start then" Taya said as she went to the door. "I will be back in a second to take the Cath out."

Tony wasn't sure what was going on but hoped it made his Pee Pee feel better. "Jetho what are you kids names again?"

Gibbs smiled "Well there is Aystyn, Levi, Jenyfer, Jackalyn, and Zakaree. They are all older then you but I am sure they would love to play with you."

"Otay" Tony smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Taya came back in. "Okay we have the go-ahead from the doc to take the cath out so Tony I'm going to take this tube out of your penis so it doesn't hurt anymore.

Tony giggled at the word 'penis' like most kids would. It was hard for Gibbs not to smile back.

"Tony do you want Jethro to go bye bye or stay here in the room?"

"Stay."

It took about ten minutes to get the cath out since Tony threw a bit of a fit when it started to hurt. Also Gibbs and Taya got their answer on the Potty Training part when Tony automatically lifted his legs to put the diaper on him.

"There we go all better," Taya said as she took her gloves off and went to wash her hands.

Watching this it really hit Gibbs. Things were changing. His husband and father of his children was now younger then his youngest child, the baby girl in his stomach not included. Yes life was really changing.

THANKS FOR READING!

EACH REVIEW IS GREATLY APPRECIEATED


	4. Chapter 03

VERY SHORT CHAPTER FOR ME BUT I AM CHECKING TO SEE IF THERE IS STILL AN AUDIENCE FOR THIS STORY

AUTHORS CHAPTER NOTES –

- Tony will now be addressed as 'kid' 'boy' 'toddler' etc because that is how he is being portrayed in this story.

- There might appear to be spelling errors all over the place but it is simply two-year-old talk.

One…Two…Fingers

Chapter 3

It was only another three days before Tony was able to be released from the hospital and Gibbs was scared to death. A social worker and worked with him and the kids on what to expect, as much as they could that is, but Gibbs still felt like he was going into this blind. What he did know was he loved his husband dearly and he was going to do all he could to make life as comfortable for the other man as possible even if that meant feeding him and changing diapers.

"Are you ready for this?" Tim McGee questioned. He had come with Gibbs to pick up Tony just in case he would need his help.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, thank you for coming." McGee would now be his Senior Field Agent at NCIS and they were already finding somebody to take Tony's place. From what he heard it was going to be a young woman by the last name Bishop. It would be different working with two women but not a bad kind of different.

Once Gibbs and McGee got off the elevator and down the hall to Tony's hospital room they had to laugh at what the saw. There was Tony packing his toys into his Spiderman rolling suitcase with a very concentrated look on his face. Gibbs figured he was just trying to make sure everything fit right and that he didn't forget anything. "Hey Buddy." He said to the boy.

Tony looked up and smiled, "Hi Jet, I pack." He said pointing to his stuff. "Sarah pack too." He then pointed to the bags on the floor that Gibbs assumed were things like diapers and wipes. HE had been told the hospital would provide these things at first but then he was required to buy his own. Somebody had even mentioned calling major diaper companies and seeing if they could make specialized items in Tony's size.

"Good boy," Jet said as he walked over and began helping Tony put things into his suitcase. "How are you feeling today? Does your head hurt?" He had been having headaches off and on for the past few days, which was understandable since he had been shot in the head only a few days ago.

"No, I otay." Tony said smiling still. "We go to your home to-day?" he questioned. They had been prepping him the past few days that he would be going to live with Jet and his family instead of going home with his mommy and daddy. Gibbs might have been seeing things but it seemed that the 'boy' was relieved to know he wasn't going to his home or origin.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah we do. When we get home none of the kids will be home. They are in school." Tony really liked all of the Gibbs-DiNozzo kids when they had come to visit him in the hospital and play with him. He especially liked Levi who was the most patient with him and would play Candyland with him over and over again without getting upset when he didn't know the colors.

Tony pouted at this, "What do?" he questioned.

Gibbs took this as 'What are we going to do' so he went with that question. "We will unpack your stuff in your room and then we are going to go visit Jet's work."

"You are?" Tim said speaking up for the first time. "I didn't realize you were coming back to work already Boss."

"Not coming back per-say but visiting and we have to clean out HIS desk so Ellie Bishop can have a spot to sit when she comes into work tomorrow." Gibbs said with a heavy heart. When he said 'His' he meant Tony's old desk at NCIS. Doctors did not expect Tony to recover from the incident so it was time to move on and that was what Gibbs was trying to do.

Just then his cell phone started ringing and he groaned. He hoped it wasn't a case that NEEDED his attention. He wasn't working quite as much being six months pregnant but if things were really important then he would definitely up his game. "Yeah Gibbs." He said into the phone.

"Mr. Gibbs this is the secretary at Gillbertson Middle school, I have principle Maxwell wanting to speak with you about your son Aystyn." Came the sweet voice of an elderly woman.

Really groaning this time Gibbs agreed to talk to the principle. The conversation was like many others, Aystyn had been aggressive in his English class a few minutes ago, punching his teacher in the jaw and would need to be picked up since he was suspended for the next two days. They also scheduled a parent meeting for later that afternoon. Gibbs knew what was going to be said, Aystyn needed a special school, that mainstream classroom on an Individual Education Plan (IEP) wasn't enough for the angry young teen. Hanging up the phone he looked at McGee. "Aystyn is at it again we have to go in and talk to his principle at two o'clock." He glanced at his watch as he said this. It was almost noon now. Sighing, he looked at Tony who was looking worried.

"Hey Buddy what do you think about going to Jet's work and then visiting Aystyn's school?" Gibbs asked the boy.

Tony wasn't so sure about the last part, Aystyn didn't like him very much but he did agree. "Otay." He said as he tried to zip up his suitcase but was having issues getting his hands to work right.

Gibbs smiled slightly and helped the frustrated toddler zip up his suitcase. "Well it seems we're ready to go."

McGee picked up the bag of diapers and other things and followed Tony and Gibbs out of the room. They had already signed Tony's discharge papers so they were free to leave. Once at the car Gibbs helped buckle Tony in and realized something as he did. Would Tony need a car seat made for him? Or would he be okay sitting with a normal belt.

Tony seemed confused by the sitting arrangements but didn't say anything. Instead he wiggled around and got comfortable.

Gibbs didn't like the wiggling, yeah he would have to make some calls to care seat companies along with the diaper companies and see what he could get made. The doctors at the hospital figured he could get accommodations because of his Special Agent gunned down in the line of duty status. "Guess I'll find out." He said out loud, even though he didn't mean to.

"What?" McGee questioned as he climbed into the passenger seat while Gibbs started the car. "Oh nothing…just thinking out-loud."

Thankfully the ride to NCIS was uneventful, Tony sang badly to one of the twins CD's since he had no reason to know the words but he seemed to enjoy himself.

Nervously Tony held tight to Gibbs' hand as they went into the elevator and up to the squad room. There Ziva was talking typing quickly at her computer and Abby was waiting at her husband's desk. McGee had called her on their way to NCIS hoping she could help keep Tony in line while they packed up HIS things.

"Good afternoon guys." Abby said bouncing up and going over to give each of them a kiss on the cheek, well Tim got a quick kiss on the lips. Tony thought the whole thing was pretty funny.

"I pay?" Tony questioned holding up his action figures meaning he wanted to play. "Abby pay wit Tony?"

"Of course." Abby took Tony's hand and led him to sit in front of Gibbs' desk. There they started playing with Spiderman, Superman and Batman. Tony got a kick out of Abby when she started making funny voices for the characters.

Meanwhile Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were going through Tony's desk and boxing up most of the items. At one point Gibbs' pregnancy hormones started to kick in and he had to stop in fear he was going to break down crying. "Shit." He said softy as he sat down in his husband's chair and put his head in his hands.

"Oh Boss…" McGee said rubbing his back. "I know this is hard but remember he's still with us, just different." He glanced over at Tony who was busting up laughing with Abby. "It's not the same but better than the alternative."

Gibbs nodded, "You're right." With that he stood up and finished the job he came to do. He was about to go grab Tony and get him ready to go to Aystyn's school when Abby came over biting her lower lip.

"I think he's going to need a changing in a second…do you need me to do anything?" Abby questioned glancing at Tony who was now sitting on his knees instead of the Indian style he had been in before and he was turning a bit red in the face.

Gibbs chuckled a little, "Nah Abs I got it." He walked over to Tony and squatted the best he could next to him. "Hey Buddy Boy…do we need to change your pants?"

Tony's eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "NO!" he screamed getting up and running as fast as he could out of the bullpen.

"What the…" Gibbs quickly went after the large toddler and found him hiding in a corner next to the back elevator. "Tony you can't run away like that." He scolded the boy.

"No change Tony…Tony fine." He said shaking his head like crazy. "I fine."

Gibbs wrinkled his nose. "You smell like a stinky boy. We can't go see Aystyn with poopy pants."

"Den no see Aytin." Tony said in a way of fixing the problem. "Stay pay wit Abby."

"Well Abby doesn't play with poopy boys." Gibbs said reaching for Tony's hand who thankfully took it. "Come on we'll be quick and we can then go see Aystyn and then go home and get settled into your room. Did I tell you that you're sharing a room with Levi?"

Tony smiled at that, "Otay." He said and they quickly grabbed up his bag and headed into the bathroom. It wasn't the easiest thing to do…clean up a full-grown man in a public restroom but they were able to get things figured out and after ten minutes a much better smelling Tony was back in the car and heading towards the middle school.

PLEASE RIEVEW – AUTHORS THRIVE ON FEEDBACK!


	5. Chapter 04

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY HELPS ME WANT TO WORK MORE ON THE STORY! HERE GOES THE NEXT PART…

One…Two…Fingers

Chapter 4

The hallways to the middle school were filled with young teenagers running to and fro in order to get to their next class. Tony held tightly to Gibbs' hand as they headed for the Principle's Office. Once there the young boy saw something very exciting, Spiderman coloring sheets laid out with crayons on the table. "I color?" he asked Gibbs hopefully.

Gibbs smiled, "Of course." He watched Tony bound off to the table and start right in on his latest coloring project. When he was sure he was safe and sound, Gibbs walked to the secretaries desk. Clearing his throat she finally looked up at him.

"Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo you made it." She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her face. Everybody at the school knew what had happened with Tony and felt sorry for the family. That is one reason she felt bad they were having this meeting in the first place. Of course the already troubled teen was going to act out, his father was ill. On that note she glanced over to the table and saw Tony scribbling furiously on a coloring sheet, he appeared to be enjoying himself.

"Of course I made it this is my son we're talking about." Gibbs said and then realized something. There was no way he could speak freely with Principle Maxwell with Tony in the room. Sighing he looked back to the secretary. "Joyce would you be able to keep an eye on Tony while I meet with Maxwell? There are things I need to say that we're not supposed to say around him without confusing him."

Joyce nodded her head, "I can do that, and if I need help you are just a door away." She smiled and walked over to sit with Tony. He seemed excited to show his newest creation to the woman so Gibbs felt safe that she would do okay watching the large toddler. Taking a deep breath he knocked on Maxwell's door and waited for a response. When he was called in he wasn't surprised to see Aystyn sitting at a table doing what appeared to be math.

"Hey." Aystyn said without looking up.

"Hello," Gibbs replied but went to focus on the principle instead. "So what is going on? I thought you people realized this was a rough time for our family. Is suspending the kid really the way to go?"

"Jethro we've been through this many times before. If he physically hurts somebody then he gets suspended like any other kid would. I know he has problems and I know home life is rough right now but I can't have him hurting my teachers." Maxwell replied in response to Gibbs' question.

Gibbs sighed, "I know…but I also don't know what to do. This is something I would discuss with his dad and I can't exactly do that anymore." He rubbed his belly when his son (unnamed) started moving around because he could sense his daddy was upset. "Mark this is really a rough time."

"Well maybe it's time to talk to one of the guidance counselors again, see if they have any ideas. Or you could speak with his individual therapist. Does he have an appointment soon?" Mark questioned.

Gibbs nodded, "Next week but until then do I have to leave him home? I'm not sure I can take care of Tony and Aystyn at the same time." He glanced at his son who was eyeing him with sad eyes. "Not that Aystyn really needs to be taken care of he is a teenager now."

"Daddy can we just go home. I will talk with Maggy next week and figure something out." Aystyn had tears in his eyes as he continued to talk. "I will go back to the treatment center if you want me to. I don't mean to make life harder I just can't help it."

"Oh Son," Gibbs walked over and gave his son a hug. It was a rare event when Aystyn was emotional like this so he took in all that he could and kissed the top of his head. "Come on let's go home. Tony is out in the lobby with the secretary hopefully still coloring."

"You brought him here?" Aystyn asked his eyes wide. "Should he really be out and about since he just left the hospital? What if something happens?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nothing will happen, we've got this…you and I." he stopped and looked his son in the eye. "I REALLY need you to be the big guy right now…you and Levi. I am going to need help with Da – Tony especially after the baby is born and I can't expect the girls and Zak to be mature enough to help."

Aystyn sighed, "I know…and I know you need me to behave which is a big way to help." He said actually repeating what his daddy had said the day before. "I really am sorry I hurt the teacher. I will help you with Tony when I am home from school to make up for it."

"Come on let's save poor Joyce from having to learn more and more about coloring Spiderman." Gibbs smiled as he led Aystyn out into the lobby where thankfully Tony was still happily coloring and chatting with Joyce.

"See dat Spidy." Tony explained before scribbling some more on the page. Right now Spiderman was purple and orange with a few black spots, definitely not Spiderman colors but to a two-year-old it looked perfect.

Gibbs chuckled and walked up next to his newest child. "Hey there Buddy you ready to go home? Aystyn said he will help you put all your new stuff away."

"I did?" Aystyn questioned with a raised eyebrow but he was smiling. "Sure you're right I did. Come on Tone let's go home."

It took about ten minutes to get home and Gibbs was shocked when Aystyn started singing in the back seat with Tony. Actually he was mostly shocked that the teen wanted to sit in the backseat with the toddler at all, but Aystyn had said he wanted to make sure Tony was safe until they could make some calls and get him a special car seat. This made Gibbs melt inside…he chalked it up to damn pregnancy hormones and the stress of his life at the moment.

Once home Gibbs let Aystyn take Tony upstairs to his and Levi's bedroom to unpack and check out all the new clothes, toys, books and various other things they had got for the overly large toddler.

With baby monitor in hand, Gibbs sat down at his laptop computer at the kitchen table and stared at it. He knew he had to research various baby things for Tony but wasn't sure how to go about doing it. He still wasn't good with computers and the baby kept reminding him he hadn't eaten in quite a few hours. Sighing he got up and went to look through the fridge for something to eat. He found the fixing for a sandwich and made one up before plopping down at the computer again. "This is useless." He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone and dialed McGee's cell number.

"Special Agent McGee" came the reply.

"Tim I need your help." Gibbs said actually not worrying that he was asking his subordinate for help. Actually now that Tony was upstairs playing with his toys, Timothy McGee was his Senior Field Agent.

Tim was a bit taken back but by was quickly shaken out of it like a good SFA should. "What's up Boss?"

"I need you to do some research for me. I can make the phone calls I just need the numbers." Gibbs started. "I need all the contact information for the major diaper and car seat companies in the country. The doctor at the hospital seemed to think that they would be able to special make something for Tony since he was a Federal Agent harmed in the line of duty."

"Sure thing Boss, I will get right on that and e-mail you the information if that is okay." Tim said as he already started typing away. "How did the thing with Aystyn go?"

Gibbs sighed, "He is still suspended for two days so he is going to be helping me with Tony, which he is doing right now actually."

"Well that's good…okay Boss I already got the info for you and e-mailed it to ya. Take care." Tim hung up the phone and Gibbs went to his e-mail. Sure enough there were phone numbers and website links to Pampers, Huggies, Loves and then a few car seat companies as well.

Picking his phone back up he started on the calls.

Almost an exhausting hour later Gibbs was finished with his calls that were thankfully successful. He had made a deal with Huggies Diapers to make large enough size for Tony and in the right amount of protection a full grown man would need. He also got a car seat made with Crico that was just what they needed. Supposedly it was going to have an onboard play steering wheel and other toys that would keep Tony busy in the backseat when he wasn't busy singing.

Just as he finished with his calls Aystyn and Tony came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Sorry Daddy I couldn't keep him up there any longer he says he's hungry."

"I can get you a snack." Gibbs said to both boys as he went to the fridge and took out a frozen pizza which he knew Tony loved and Aystyn tolerated.

"Thanks," Aystyn said as he looked at his Dad's computer screen. "Oh you were looking up diapers, get anything figured out?"

"Yeah Huggies is working with us and I also got him a car seat. Everything should be here within the week." Gibbs said as he popped the pizza in the oven. "Until then we will just watch him carefully in the car and deal with the terrible adult diapers the hospital gave us or we can buy from the store.

"Diapers." Tony said from where he had sat down at the table anticipating his snack. "Weird diapers."

A lightbulb went off in Aystyn's head when he said that. "Oh he's been saying that for the last like half an hour. I don't know if that means he needs to be changed or something else."

Gibbs nodded as he sat back down, walking around and standing was getting hard. "The doctor's mentioned him saying that. They think it's because he was used to having cloth diapers as a kid. But there is NO way I am doing that."

"I get that." Aystyn said and then sighed. "Can I go play a game now until the food is ready? I watched him for an hour."

Gibbs smiled and nodded, "Sure but once you are done eating your brothers and sisters will be home so I will need some more help."

"Sure Daddy," Aystyn walked into the family room and plopped down in front of the TV, X-BOX controller in hand.

Tony saw this and jumped up running into the other room. "I pay!" he exclaimed sitting down next to Aystyn, thankfully just sitting and not grabbing at anything.

Aystyn sighed, he wanted to get away from Tony for a bit but let him stay there. "Okay…you can watch but not play." He said as he booted up the game.

Gibbs stood in the kitchen and watched the boys in the family room with tears falling down his cheeks. This was NOT how things were supposed to be. Sighing he wiped at his eyes and turned his attention on the pizza he was cooking. He would not let himself break down until he was in his own bedroom and the kids were asleep. Then he had no doubt in his mind he would lose it.

Next chapter out soon! Please read and review! XOXO – Tinyteffers.


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 5

"Zakaree you WILL eat your peas." Gibbs told his youngest son that night at the dinner table. "If you don't you won't get ice cream like the rest of your siblings."

"I don't like um." The eight-year-old pouted as he poked at the little round balls on his plate, still not eating them. "Dad wouldn't have made me."

"Zak!" Jenyfer exclaimed. "We don't talk about that stuff, right daddy?" she may be only nine but she was being rather mature for her age over the whole 'dad is now two' thing.

Speaking of which Tony wasn't paying attention to the ongoing pea conversation but participating in his own way by smashing his peas onto the table next to his plate. It appeared that the reason 'Dad' would never have forced peas on his kids was because HE himself didn't like them.

"Ugh Daddy he's making a mess." Jackalyn, Jenyfer's twin sister said from her spot directly next to Tony. "Please say *I* don't have to clean that up even though it's my turn to clear the table."

Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle at the disgusted look on his daughter's face. "I will take care of it."

"I can Daddy." Levi spoke up. "I can help." He was Gibbs' life saver in so many ways. Even though he was only eleven he had always been mature and helpful even when things had been 'normal'. Now he had given up his bedroom and was working on giving up his time to take care of his brain damaged father.

"Suck up." Aystyn mumbled under his breath as he pushed back from the table. "Can I be excused? I told Molly I would call her at 7pm." Molly was Aystyn's girlfriend for a better use of the word. They had met in the treatment center Aystyn had been at for a few months and kept in contact since they both went home. Of course Gibbs and Tony had both agreed their thirteen-year-old son was too young to be thinking of girlfriends, especially one with mental health issues, but now almost six months later she hadn't gone anywhere and seemed to be good for him.

"Okay but only for half an hour. You may be suspended but you still have homework to do." Gibbs said as he also allowed the rest of the kids to be excused from the table, even little Zak who hadn't finished his peas.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Gibbs' exclaimed trying not to laugh at the same time. "Stop running away from me and get your butt in the bathroom."

"NO batoom!" Tony actually screamed as he ran to hide behind the closet door in his bedroom. Of course the six foot two-year-old could not hide in this position but Gibbs didn't say anything.

Gibbs groaned and ran a hand through his silver military style haircut. Sure, he had bene retired from the Marines for years now but old habits die hard. "Tony you are covered in peas and you smell. It is bath time."

Tony shook his head like crazy, "No batoom." He repeated which got Gibbs attention. He wasn't saying 'No bath' or something along those lines but was protesting the bathroom itself.

"Tony what's wrong with the bathroom?" Gibbs questioned walking over to his 'son'…something was obviously wrong. "Why don't you come out from behind there and talk to me about it."

Tony shook his head like crazy again but this time didn't say anything."

Gibbs looked around the room and his eyes fell on Tony's new stuffed Spiderman toy. He picked it up and put it in front of his face. "Hey Tony we've got to fight Dr. Octopus but we can't do that until we talk to your daddy about the bathroom." He said in a funny voice pretending to BE Spiderman.

This had Tony giggling and he DID come out from behind the closet door. "You silly." He said taking the toy from Gibbs and hugging it to his chest. He was quiet again for a second before whispering. "Batoom scary…scare Tony."

"Why is it scary?"

"Cuz." Tony whispered and didn't elaborate on his answer.

Gibbs sighed and took a seat on Tony's bed. "Are we going to have to do a bath like Nurse Kimberly did at the hospital then?" by this he meant a sponge bath. He had thought they did the sponge baths there because it was easier but could it have really been because they couldn't get Tony in the bathroom? 'Didn't we use the bathroom at the office today though?' he thought to himself and then shrugged…maybe there was something to more private bathrooms?

Just then Levi came walking into the room and laughed. "I would have thought you would have him in the bathtub already." He said seeing his new 'brother' was still covered in his dinner.

"Trying." Gibbs grumbled "But I don't think it's happening tonight. Can you watch him while I get some sponge bath stuff ready?"

"Sure," Levi said as he fully walked into the room. "Hey Tony let's play Lego's." he suggested as he sat down on the floor and started shuffling through the tub of Lego's, hoping to get Tony to join him.

Tony of course was all for this and plopped himself down on the floor next to the plastic building blocks. "Make house." He said to Levi.

Meanwhile Gibbs headed to the upstairs bathroom and got a tub from under the sink and filled it with warm and soapy water. He then grabbed a washrag and a few bath towels, one for under the plastic tub and one to dry Tony off with. Sighing he looked at what he had ready and called it good. Carefully he carried it back to Levi and Tony's bedroom and smiled when he saw them happily playing. "Thanks L…but you can go now." He didn't want to have Levi watch his father like this. It was hard enough they had to play games together in a backwards fashion but he wasn't going to expose his kids to their helpless and naked dad.

Levi was going to protest but stopped when he saw a serious look in his daddy's eyes. "Okay I will go see what the girls are up to." He said before leaving the room.

Tony eyed the items Gibbs brought in with weary eyes. "Uhh…" he said getting up off the floor and walking over to it. "For me?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "We're going to do this like at the hospital, okay? Cuz we gotta get those peas and chicken nuggets off of you."

"Oh." Tony looked down at himself and made a face. "Dirty Tony." His eyes started to tear up a little. "Sowwy."

Gibbs wasn't expecting THAT reaction but tried to not seem shocked. "Not your fault." He said as he started helping Tony out of his clothes. By the time he was naked Gibbs was more than thankful Huggies would be helping them out because Tony was already getting rashes from the terrible absorbency of the diapers the hospital produced. He figured he could change him more often but that would be hard and really shouldn't be what they focused on daily.

"Okay Buddy, I am going to wash you now." Gibbs said as he started running the washrag over Tony's skin, making sure to get him as clean as possible. As he did so he tried to keep himself from tearing up. He had only done this on one occasion before and that was when Tony had the stomach flu really bad and he had given him a bath. Sure, they had bathed each other many times, which always turned into some fun either in the shower or between the sheets, but this was only the second time it was more clinical then sexual.

It only took ten minutes and soon Tony was all cleaned up and he was being helped into his PJ's when Jenyfer and Jackalyn came walking into the room. "Daddy can we watch a movie before bed?"

Gibbs glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was already almost 8pm. "I think you know the answer to that. It's a school day tomorrow so you should both be getting ready for bed right now actually."

"Just a short movie?" Jackalyn asked with a pout that looked so much like her father. "Then we will go to bed."

"Don't even try…" Gibbs warned.

"Yeah don't even try!" Tony added thinking he was funny but in reality it freaked everybody else in the room out. It was as if he was channeling is old self trying to get the girls ready for bed.

The twins simply backed out of the room and dashed down the hall to their bedroom. Later on Gibbs would find out they went to bed a half hour early because of what happened.

"Speaking of bedtime…" Gibbs said smirking playfully at Tony. "It's time for little Spiderman fans to hit the hay."

Tony looked confused by this statement but surprisingly walked over to his new bed and climbed into it, getting under the, of course, Spiderman blankets he lied down with a yawn. "Sleepy." He admitted as he snuggled his Spiderman stuffed toy. "Read stowy?"

Gibbs smiled, "Sure thing." He said going to the bookcase and pulling out a book called 'The Dog Who Had Kittens'. It was basically about a dog who became the adopted parent to a group of kittens. It was fictional but Gibbs didn't realize to the end how much Tony could relate to it.

"I like kitty." Tony said pointing to the illustrations on the page of the kitten snuggling up to the dog. "I no have daddy or mommy no more but you." In a nutshell he was trying to tell Gibbs that even though he didn't have his mommy and daddy anymore he had Gibbs.

"You'll always have me Bud, now time to turn off the lights and go night night." Gibbs got off the bed and put the book away. He turned back and smiled when he saw Tony snuggling down into his blankets a little more. He walked over and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. "Goodnight Big Guy"

"G'night." Tony replied as he closed his eyes.

Gibbs stood in the room for a good ten minutes before he was sure Tony had fallen asleep. He hoped Levi would be quiet when he came in for bed himself in another half an hour or so.

Meanwhile downstairs Aystyn was taking advantage of his daddy being so busy with Tony that he was STILL talking to Molly on the phone and it was almost two hours later. When Gibbs came down to the family room and found him on the phone he was furious. He grabbed the phone from the teenager's hand and would have tossed it across the room if Zakaree hadn't been sitting there with wide eyes.

"Zak go get ready for bed, I will be up to tuck you in, in just a second." Gibbs said through gritted teeth. He then turned his attention back to his eldest son. "You are grounded. There will be on telephone, cell or otherwise. Video/computer games are off limits as well. You will do chores around the house and homework but that is it until you can go back to school." Yes, he wanted to ground him for months, years even for making life difficult but his therapist said to do punishments small because even if they are longer they don't really mean more.

"B…but…" Aystyn tried but when he got a glare from Gibbs he sighed. "Fine…but you do realize how unfair this is. I mean why did I have to do my homework tonight when it's not due until I go back in a few days?"

Gibbs growled, "Because I TOLD you to and the last time I checked I was the parent in this house so I make the rules. Normally homework comes before phone calls so you should feel lucky I let you do that this one time. BUT you blew it Bucko, you aren't getting THAT privilege anymore. "Now I am going to go make sure Zakaree and Levi get to bed and then it will be your turn." With that he turned on his heels and headed upstairs to check on his kids feeling frustrated and alone.

To Be continued…

AUTHORS NOTE **I Know these chapters are short but I like to get chapters out to you guys quickly. I hope you enjoyed the introduction to all the Gibbs-DiNozzo children and what is this about Tony and the bathroom? Hmmm…Well more out soon. Like always reviews are like food, I live off of them haha (okay cheesy I know). – Tinyteffers**


	7. Chapter 06

Happy Sunday everybody! This chapter is a bit longer than normal because I am trying to make up for the fact that it might be a bit longer between chapters now. I just started a job and even though it's supposed to be part-time I have 34 hours this week! ANYWAY don't let my blabbing stop you from moving onto chapter 6 so here it goes…

Chapter 6

The next morning Gibbs was finishing cleaning up the kitchen table from breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. He glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 10am and wondered who it could be. Most people he knew would be at work at this hour. Shrugging, he headed to the door and opened it. He was slightly shocked to see his longtime friend Tobias Fornell standing on his front porch. "Tobias…Hi." He stepped away from the door so the other man could come in. "What brings you by?" Tobias hadn't even spoken to Gibbs since the incident with Tony, heck Gibbs wasn't sure if he ever would but here he was so Gibbs figured that was a good sign.

"I heard Tony was home from the hospital so I thought I would stop by. I would have come yesterday but thought you needed time to adjust." Tobias explained.

Gibbs nodded, "Sure…but I think it's going to take us more time than just one day to adjust." He said with a slightly bitter laugh. "But thanks for coming." He added wanting to make sure the other man knew he needed their friendship more than ever.

Tobias looked around the room as if looking for something. It was then Gibbs realized what, more like who in this case.

"He's in the family room watching a video with Aystyn." Gibbs explained. When Tobias gave an odd look at Aystyn's name Gibbs sighed. "He's suspended again so his job now is to be my helper with Tony" he smirked. "And he hates it."

Tobias chuckled, "Well can I see the boys?"

"Of course." Gibbs led Tobias to the family room, even though he knew where it was since he had been there a million times before, and sure enough there was Tony and Aystyn watching Spiderman on TV (What else would he watch? LOL).

Aystyn looked up when he heard his father and for lack of a better term, Uncle come walk into the room. "Hey Uncle Tobias." He said to the bald man who had been a part of his life since the day he was born. "What brings you by?"

"I came to see how everybody was doing. It sounds like you're having a bit of a rough time." Tobias said with a raised eyebrow. "Care explain why you are suspended again?"

Aystyn sighed, "Not really." He admitted.

Just then Tony realized the conversation going on around him and turned to look at the strange man standing next to his Gibbs. "Hewwo." He said giving his best 'DiNozzo' smile. "Who you?"

"Tony that isn't a very nice way to say 'hi' to somebody." Gibbs said trying to correct his newest child. "Saying hello was nice though."

"Oh." Tony said and then still smiling said it again. "Hewwo."

Tobias was a bit taken back by this Tony but quickly recovered, he was an FBI agent after all. "Hello Tony my name is Tobias I Gibbs' best friend and came by to see you."

Tony grinned from ear to ear. "Pay wit me?" he questioned. "I have LOTS of toys."

"He's not kidding daddy went crazy buying all the newest and coolest toddler toys." Aystyn said with a laugh. "Levi's room has been taken over."

"He's sharing with Levi?" Tobias asked as he took a seat in a recliner across from Tony and Aystyn. "Isn't that a bit hard for him?

"Well we don't have enough rooms for him to be alone and Levi is the one who offered." Gibbs explained as he too sat down. "Hey Tobias do you think you could watch these two long enough for me to take a five minute shower?"

Tobias seemed a bit weary but nodded his head. "Of course I am sure we will be occupied with Spiderman." He said having to take a double take to make sure that is what they were watching.

Gibbs smiled, "THANK YOU." He actually exclaimed as he squatted down to look Tony and Aystyn in the eye. "You two be good for Uncle Tobias while Daddy goes and takes a shower. He then looked at Aystyn then YOU can take a shower because I know for a fact its been a few days Mr. Dirty."

Aystyn rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He continued to watch the DVD thinking it was rather interesting even though he probably wouldn't admit it. He was just thankful it wasn't 'Dora The Explorer' or something like that. Then again from the look of the DVD stack on the table that might be next.

Gibbs once again thanked Tobias and headed upstairs to the master bedroom to take a fast shower. Of course he wished it could be longer but he didn't want to keep Tobias alone with the kids for too long. Not that he didn't think he could handle it, it just didn't seem nice to toss your kids on your best friend. He cleaned his hair and all other vital parts and found himself laughing which turned into sobbing when he couldn't wash his feet. That was something Tony would have done for him at his stage in his pregnancies. He cried for a good ten minutes before he realized he was taking too much time dwelling in the past, and in the shower, so it was time to buck up and move on with his day. Turning off the water he climbed out of the shower and dried off. He dressed in fresh paternity jeans t-shirt and hooded sweatshirt before padding barefoot downstairs. He was frustrated when he heard arguing and even a bit of yelling coming from the family room.

"Why do we have to watch Dora next, he doesn't even know what that is. I mean it's still like the 70s in his mind." Aystyn pointed out as Tony was shuffling through the movies and of course thought Dora looked interesting even though he didn't know what it was about. He just saw the pretty pictures on the DVD case.

"Watch…" Tony said handing it to Tobias to put in the DVD player.

"UGH!" Aystyn exclaimed and stormed out of the room almost running into Gibbs.

Gibbs let him go and walked into the family room to see Tobias setting up a new movie for Tony who was happily sitting on the couch drinking apple juice out of a sippy cup and propped up with lots of pillows and blankets. "Tony did you pick out a movie without talking to Aystyn about what HE might like to watch?" he questioned the toddler. He wasn't sure if that was going to go WAY over the boys head or if he could grasp the idea of compromising and working together.

Tony seemed confused at first but then got what Gibbs was saying and he pouted. "I watch…D…Do-ra." He said pointing at the screen. "Aystyn wana watch Bat-Bat." This time he pointed at a batman cartoon DVD sitting on the table. "I no wana watch Bat-Bat ight now."

"Well maybe you can talk to Aystyn in a bit and tell him you can watch Batman later." Gibbs suggested and he got a big smile from Tony.

"Otay." He said before turning back to the TV to watch what was soon going to become his favorite thing in the world...maybe even more so than Spiderman!

"Tony that is red not blue." Jenyfer chuckled. She was trying to get Tony to play Candyland later that afternoon once everybody got home from school but it wasn't working very well and she was beginning to realize this. "DADDY!" she yelled like it was the end of the world and that was how Gibbs took it by the way he ran/waddled into the room.

"What…what's wrong?" Gibbs questioned already a bundle of nerves since Aystyn was having an awful day and Tony was becoming more and more of a handful the more comfortable he got with things.

"He doesn't know his colors." Jenyfer explained with a sigh. "How can we play Candyland if he doesn't know his colors?"

Gibbs wanted to smack himself in the head, or maybe bang it against a hard surface but kept his cool. "Maybe you can find an old book on the bookshelf that teaches colors and you can read it to him?" he suggested.

Jenyfer got a huge smile on her face and dashed off to find the book leaving Tony to chew on his little green gingerbread man.

"Tony no!" Gibbs scolded and took the playing piece from the boy. "We don't put things that aren't food into our mouths."

Tony pouted and looked like he could start crying but instead did something that was rather unexpected he started to put the game away in just the right order. Gibbs was so shocked by this that he didn't notice Aystyn walking behind him and out the front door.

Jenyfer and Jacklyn came walking back into the room with books piled in their arms.

Gibbs' eyes went wide, "Whoa girls I don't think he can learn that much stuff in one evening."

"We wanted to give him choices." Jacklyn explained as she lay out the books in front of Tony who looked at them curiously. He did like books.

"Which one do you want us to read Tony?" Jenyfer asked her dad turned brother. "The one about colors or the one about numbers?"

"Or maybe shapes!" Jacklyn added.

"Guys…" Gibbs warned but the girls didn't seem to catch his warning they kept asking Tony about books.

Thankfully Tony simply picked a book about numbers, which had nothing really to do with Jenyfer's original problem with Candyland, but it was something they could do with Tony. They both took turns reading the book the best they could and Tony seemed interested and fascinated. By the end of the book he could count to five on his hand without a problem. It was after six he got confused but that was okay.

Zakaree came running into the room looking panicked. "Dad I can't find Aystyn. He was supposed to help me with my math homework but then just went away!" The eight-year-old exclaimed looking a lot like his Dad at the moment with dramatics.

"I'm sure he's around here some place. Maybe in the bathroom, or out back shooting hoops?" Gibbs suggested even though he knew Aystyn wasn't supposed to be shooting hoops he WAS supposed to be helping his siblings with their homework like Zak was saying.

"No he's not." Zak said shaking his head. "I looked EVERYWHERE."

Levi chose that moment to join the group. "I helped him look, Aystyn isn't in the house, back or front yard."

"Shit." Gibbs said as he quickly pulled out his cell phone and walked to the other room. He was calling the office to see if Tim could come help him look for Aystyn while Abby watched the kids. Tim and Abby had decided to go the 'Nanny' route so their kids were home safe and sound with Maggy the nanny.

"McGee" Tim answered the phone seeming distracted.

Gibbs cursed under his breath 'they must have a case' he thought to himself but then cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hey McGee we've got an issue here at the house and I was hoping you and Abs could help out."

Tim automatically stopped looking at silly cat videos on his computer and was at attention. "What's going on Boss?" he questioned like it was an NCIS case. "Is Tony okay?"

"Tony is fine it's Aystyn he's left the house without asking again and we don't know where he went. He's had an awful day so I am worried." Gibbs explained to his SFA and good friend.

"Oh great," Tim groaned as he already started gathering his things to leave. "I will get Abs and be over right away. Don't worry too much he's a big boy."

Gibbs sighed, "I know." With that he hung up the phone and headed back into the other room where the rest of his children were happily trying to entertain Tony. The only problem was they were all trying to get him to do things at once and Gibbs could sense the youngest family member was getting a bit overwhelmed. "Hey guys I think it's time for all of you to work on your homework before dinner." When he sensed Zak about to protest he added. "Maybe Levi can help you with your homework Zak and girls if you need help I will try and help you."

"Where is Aystyn?" Jacklyn questioned now sensing something was wrong. "He left didn't he."

"Really?" Levi spoke up his eyes wide. "That little prick."

"LEVI!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Watch your words…and we definitely don't talk badly about our family members no matter what they do."

Levi hung his head in shame and mumbled his apology before heading off with Zak to do their homework.

Meanwhile Tony was busy doing two thing; ONE 'reading' the book that the girls had read to him about numbers and TWO doing a number on his diaper. He didn't seem upset about either of these things so the second was going unnoticed by Gibbs who was now trying to get the girls set up on the two family computers in the room to do their science homework. Once he was done with that there was a knock on the door.

"I get!" Tony exclaimed hopping up and rushing to the door with Gibbs going as fast as he could behind him. "ANTHONY YOU WILL NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!" he yelled at the toddler who thankfully stopped at the door and waited for Gibbs to open it.

Sure enough it was Tim and Abby ready to help out with the Aystyn search either by actually searching or by staying home to watch the other kids.

"Tim! Abby!" Tony exclaimed happily as he gave each of them a huge hug.

Both Tim and Abby laughed at Tony's antics but Abby quickly took Tony by the hand and led him back to the family room so Tim and Gibbs could come up with a plan to help find Aystyn.

"He is probably just meeting up with his girlfriend." Tim pointed out once Abby and Tony were out of the room. "So you should call her parents."

"They are probably still at work and have no idea where they are at." Gibbs said with a sigh. "He's just been so off all day that it worries me he is going to get hurt or something. You know how terrible his impulse control is. What if he ISN'T with her but some other person and they have sex and he gets a STI or something?"

Tim looked at Gibbs like he had lost his mind. "Boss you REALLY need to focus. Let's just start by going to all the places he likes to go and we'll go from there."

"Um Gibbs…" Abby came walking into the room without Tony but Gibbs could hear the TV Going so figured he was happily watching some video.

"Yeah Abs," he said his frustration over the Aystyn thing showing.

Abby bit her lower lip hearing the frustration but knew she had to say what she came to say. "I was just going to ask if where you keep Tony's diapering stuff. He's smelling pretty bad right about now."

Gibbs groaned, "Great." He said shaking his head. "Okay I will take care of it Abs then we'll go take care of Aystyn."

"I can do it Gibbs, I just need to know where his stuff is." Abby said showing she wasn't shy of the concept as maybe she should be. "It really IS okay."

"Just ask Tony to show you…if he doesn't then ask Levi he will." Gibbs said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door with Tim. "If that doesn't work give me a call or just let him be for a bit." With that they headed out.

Abby nodded and headed back into the family room to get Tony.

Tony was sitting on his knees in front of the TV even HE didn't want to sit on the mess in his pants. He looked up when Abby crouched next to him. "Hi hi." He said with a smile.

Abby smiled back, "Hey Mr. Stinky…you ready to get those pants changed?"

"Umm no," Tony replied and turned back to the TV.

Abby inwardly groaned, so it was going to be like that.

About two hours later Gibbs and McGee were still on the search for Aystyn and had one last place they knew to check. Thankfully as soon as they entered the skate park they saw a few people he was known to associate with and walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Jackson isn't it." Gibbs said to the older teenager with bad hair, piercings and was that nail polish? He tried not to think of the poor hygiene and body art and focus on the problem at hand, his missing 13 year-old son.

Jackson looked at Gibbs curiously but then realized who it was. "You're Aystyn's daddy." When he got a nod he got worried. "Is something wrong?"

"He snuck out of the house a few hours ago and we're trying to find him. Have you seen him?" Tim questioned sounding like he was interrogating a suspect rather than a 15 year-old boy.

Jackson shook his head, "Nah haven't seen him for a while. Last I heard something real bad happened to his dad…" he trailed off when he realized who he was talking to. "Sorry…but yeah last time I heard anything about him."

Gibbs sighed and nodded, "Thanks." He said before turning and heading to the car with Tim on his heels. He was just about to get in the car when something caught his eye. He glanced over to some grass on the side of the parking lot and sure enough there was Aystyn, but something didn't seem right. "McGee over there!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the car and walked as fast as he could to his eldest son. As soon as he got there he saw right away what wasn't okay. Lying open and empty on the ground was a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of beer.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! A lot going on for this family but thankfully they seem to have supportive friends! Tune in next time to see what happens with Aystyn and of course everybody else in this wacky family! PLEASE leave reviews…I thrive on them! – Tinyteffers


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 7

Gibbs sat holding Aystyn's hand saying a silent prayer. It seemed like they were spending too much time in the hospital the past few weeks and he felt like he was always waiting for somebody to take up from a deep sleep or in Tony's case a week earlier a coma.

A young nurse came walking into the room to check Aystyn's IV and make sure all his monitors were working correctly. The doctors were saying he would wake up and more than likely be okay physically but they would be getting a 'talking to' from the psychiatry department of the hospital. Actually Gibbs was anticipating the arrival of the emergency department's psychiatric liaison at any moment.

He couldn't wait to explain how he had allowed his 13-year-old son to take pills from his home and overdose on them in a park miles away from their house. "You're going to lose all your children including Tony and your unborn baby because you are unfit." He muttered to himself before going back to praying, literally folding his hands and closing his eyes.

"Jethro…"

Gibbs looked up to see Ducky standing in the doorway and he gave him a small smile. "Hey Duck…I'm glad you came. Have you talked with any of his doctors? Do you know anything new?"

"I just spoke with a Doctor Hillard and all she could say was that he took a substantial overdose but feels they pumped his stomach in enough time that he shouldn't have any lasting effects." Ducky explained as he continued to simply stand in the doorway.

Gibbs nodded his head, "Yeah that's all she told me too. I just wish he would hurry up and wake up. It's been almost five hours since his stomach was pumped."

"These things take time."

Just then a young man who looked to be in his late twenties came walking up to the door. He cleared his throat not to scare anybody, especially Ducky who as standing in the doorway.

Ducky moved out of the way with a smile. "I bet you are from the Emergency department's psychiatric department."

"I am." The man said as he stood in the doorway. "My name is Jeff, may I come in and talk with you for a moment?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said as he turned his chair so it was facing the other chair in the room. Ducky snuck out the door. Sure, he was the family doctor but he wanted Gibbs to be able to talk more freely with the young man.

"So what is going to happen with my son?" Gibbs asked Jeff.

"Right now we have him placed on what is called a psychiatric hold, do you know what that is?" Jeff questioned.

Gibbs nodded but shook his head at the same time. "I do but I don't."

Jeff nodded, "Well basically because of what Aystyn did this evening we feel he is in danger of hurting himself and possibly other people. Because of this we would like to keep him in the hospital for at least the next 24 hours."

"I think he already is because of the medical stuff." Gibbs explained. "But does that mean you would move him someplace else in the hospital to watch him…mentally?"

"Well from what I hear they are going to move him upstairs in a few hours to watch him to make sure he is medically stable…you know try and get him out of the ER as soon as possible."

Gibbs was quiet for a second before speaking. "Who would I talk to about getting him admitted some place for a longer period of time?" He hated to do it but with the way Aystyn had been acting he wasn't sure he could keep him safe, or the rest of the family safe, at home.

Jeff glanced down at his note he was jotting and then back up at Gibbs. "I read that you wrote he had been at the Psychiatric Institute of Washington's Adolescent Acute program last year for a few weeks. Is that something you would like again?"

Again Gibbs hated to say it but he knew he had to think of his whole family. "How long can he stay?" he questioned.

"Well it is an acute program so it's normally not longer than a few months." Jeff said and added. "There is also the option of doing intensive outpatient services…day treatment for school, see a counselor every week that sort of thing."

Gibbs shook his head in the negative, "We need something inpatient. I don't know if you saw it in his chart but his father just suffered an on the job traumatic brain injury and he is being taken care of in our home by well…me." He sighed. "I can't do both things at once and Aystyn just keeps digging himself deeper and deeper." He looked right at Jeff and asked a question he had been avoiding ever since he had made the choice to take care of Tony. "Do you think I am doing the right thing or should I be taking care of my son and putting my husband into some sort of home?"

Jeff smiled a sad smile, "Aystyn had problems BEFORE his father's injury, what caused you guys to place him in acute inpatient care last time?"

"Oh gosh…what DIDN'T help us make that choice? He was always getting suspended from school, he was getting into physical fights with his siblings and he was always argumentative with his father and I. He saw a counselor and is on an IEP for school but it wasn't enough." Gibbs explained and as he did he saw where Jeff's question was coming from. "So I am making the right choice."

"I am not supposed to give out my opinion but yes I honestly feel Aystyn could benefit from some inpatient services especially because of this suicide attempt."

"I just like to eat pills." Came a small voice from the bed next to them causing both men in the room to look his way.

"Buddy!" Gibbs' attention was on his on in a second and he was standing brushing his shaggy blonde hair lovingly. Sure, he didn't like his son's behavior but he loved his son more than anything. "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

Aystyn shook his head. "You're sending me away again." He said showing he had been awake for a little while and had heard the conversation. "Can't say I didn't see that coming."

Gibbs sighed, "Aystyn you just tried to physically hurt yourself and this isn't your normal use the tweezers to scratch your arm. You took medication from my bedroom and purposely went to the last place we would check and took ALL of those pills. You could be DEAD right now." He felt himself amping up so he took a deep breath and glanced at Jeff who was now standing too but staying back so the family could talk.

"Aystyn if you have a few moments once the doctors check you over can we talk?" Jeff questioned. "I'm…"

"You're part of the shrink squad I get it." Aystyn said and then reached for his call button. "I'll call the doctors."

An hour later Aystyn was transferred up to a medical floor of the hospital to finish off his IV's and make sure no lasting effects were present after the high amount of Tylenol he ingested. Once he was situated Gibbs stepped out to call home to give an updated. It was close to one in the morning by this point so he hoped everybody was in bed. He had even told Abby and Tim that they could sleep too no need to stay awake if the kids were asleep. They of course vetoed that so he figured they would be awake for his call.

"Hello?" Came a young male voice when he dialed the home phone.

Gibbs' eyes went wide. "Levi what in the world are you doing awake it's a school day!"

"Hi Daddy." Levi said as he leaned back on the couch from where he was relaxing watching a movie with his 'aunt and uncle'. "I tried to sleep but was too worried so I woke up again. I'm the only one awake though."

Gibbs sighed, "Okay but after this phone call you are going right to sleep. Now can I talk to either Uncle Tim or Auntie Abby?" he could hear his son whispering to either of the adults and soon Abby was on the phone.

"Hey Gibbs how is everything? Duck man called a few hours ago and said Aystyn would pull through, but not much more."

"Everything is okay…he woke up about an hour ago and they moved him from the ER up to a medical floor, I think we're on the third floor." Gibbs started to explain. "He isn't happy but he knows he's going right from the hospital to the Psychiatric Institute's acute inpatient program."

Abby sighed, "Oh gosh again…is that really necessary I mean he is obviously upset over what happened to Tony."

"He's been having problems for a while now Abs...and I can't do both Tony and Aytsyn right now AND be pregnant." He hadn't thought much about the last part but the farther along he got in his pregnancy the harder it was. He would be happy to be able to dash around after an oversized 2 year old.

"Speaking of Tony the weirdest thing happened tonight."

This had Gibbs sitting up in his chair in the waiting area. "Oh gosh what did he do and I apologize in advance."

Abby chuckled a little. "He didn't exactly do anything he just wouldn't let me change him and threw a full-blown temper tantrum when I tried BUT when Tim tried when he got home he was fine with it…well as long as we didn't use any of the bathrooms."

Gibbs made a face thinking of poor Abby having to deal with a stinky Tony for a few hours. He had been married to the man for 12 years and knew even before changing his diapers that his husband could make the bathroom a toxic war zone. "Oh gosh Abs I'm sorry you had to deal with that. What was he saying?"

"I couldn't really tell but the words 'mommy' and 'no' were said a few times." Abby admitted biting her lower lip. "Something happened Gibbs…maybe Aystyn isn't the only one that needs to see a counselor."

"You've got that right on many levels." Gibbs said thinking he would make a family counseling session for the whole family when he got home. They had been to therapy the last time Aystyn had been hospitalized but hadn't gone in a couple of months. "Well Abs I am probably going to stay here at least another hour but then I will come home and try to get some rest so I can take care of the rest of those kids in the morning."

"We can stick around as long as you need us." Abby said looking over at her husband who nodded his head. "Just don't overdo it that baby needs a healthy body to thrive in and stress isn't good."

Gibbs laughed bitterly. "Thanks for the advice Abs…see you in a little bit." With that he closed his phone and headed back into Aystyn's room. He had expected the boy to be sleeping but he was finally talking with Jeff and the conversation wasn't exactly going well.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked both of them. Of course Jeff was keeping calm and collected but Aystyn was sitting up in bed shooting ice blue death glares at the psychiatric professional.

"He said he's got me a bed at the institute and wants to move me once I am cleared medically." Aystyn said.

Gibbs eyed him and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm missing the problem. Did you want to stay in this lovely comfortable hospital bed longer?"

"No I want to go fucking home." Aystyn exclaimed. "Even though it's completely and utterly screwed up. If Dad was here he wouldn't be doing this."

"Actually I know for a fact he would." Gibbs said as he walked to Aystyn's bedside. "Stop making this harder on yourself. You are going and that is final."

"Fuck you." Aystyn said glaring even more, the nasty words sounding terrible coming from his 13 year old lips.

Jeff found himself smiling a little. Not because he liked what he was hearing coming from the young teenager but because he liked how Gibbs was handling it. "I will set up secured transport or an ambulance for around ten."

Gibbs nodded his head and turned when he heard somebody knock on the door and then walk into the room with a backpack. "Hello?"

"Hi my name is Tammy I am going to be sitting with Aystyn tonight so you can go home and get some rest." Said the young woman.

"Oh okay." Gibbs said as he looked at Aystyn and yes he was still glaring. "I guess I will go home then since you obviously don't want anything to do with me."

"Actually I do…" Aystyn said when he could tell his daddy was listening he continued. "Can I make a list of things for you to bring to me tomorrow? That is if you plan on visiting me."

Gibbs smiled a little and then looked at Jeff. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen I could use?" He got the materials and he and Aystyn went about making a list.

5 sweat pants (various colors)

7 t-shirts (my favorites)

3 hoodies

Underwear

Socks

Batman blanket

Pillow

Bathroom stuff

And he wanted some other stuff but Gibbs said he would ask for sure what he was allowed to bring and then bring it back later in the day.

Before Gibbs left they made sure to know that yes Gibbs could come and visit during non-visiting hours that first day but then after that it was 5:30-7:00 each night.

Once he got home Gibbs was beat. He said goodnight to Abby and Tim and then headed upstairs for a quick shower and was just climbing into bed when there was a soft knock on his door. "Come in." he said after sighing, expecting to see Levi but was a bit surprised to see Tony's face peak around the door.

"Hi, Hi." He said softly and came walking into the room.

"Hi, Hi." Gibbs said back smiling a little. "What's up Little Man?"

"Bed wet." Tony said with a pout. "Clean up?"

Gibbs was confused for a second but then saw that Tony's PJ pants were wet. "Oh…damn those hospital diapers."

"Yeah." Tony said continuing to pout. "Clean up?"

"Of course." Gibbs walked with Tony into his bedroom and changed his diaper and PJ's before helping him change his sheets. He was thankful they had thought about putting a plastic sheet on his bed so nothing got messed up. Once everything was cleaned he tucked the sleepy toddler back into bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "See ya in the morning." He whispered trying not to wake Levi who was snoring softly in his bed.

He then went back to his own room and fell into a fitful sleep thinking of all the things he needed to do the next day. He prayed that all his children had peaceful sleep, Aystyn included even though he was sleeping across down rather than across the hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots of things happening and things will get even busier for the family as time goes on! Pretty please send some reviews (good or bad) my way. - Tinyteffers


	9. Chapter 08

Sadly this chapter is rather short but I wanted to get SOMETHING done for you guys before I start work again this week & my classes start up again too. Thank you for all the great feedback! - Tinyteffers

Chapter 8

"Tony hold my hand." Gibbs said for what felt like the tenth time in the last few minutes. He was rolling a suitcase in the other hand and trying to keep track of said toddler with the other hand.

"I pay!" Tony exclaimed.

It was around 12:00pm the next day and he and Tony were bringing Aystyn's belongings to the Psychiatric Institute of Washington. To Gibbs's annoyance Tony had noticed a bunch of toys in the main floor waiting room and was mentally stuck on playing with them rather than visiting his brother.

"You have Spiderman and Batman to play with when we get to Aystyn." Gibbs tried to explain to Tony as they got in the elevator to go to the second floor where the children/adolescent programs were located.

He had gotten the call that they had transported a very pissed off Aystyn via ambulance that morning around 10:00 and so he figured coming now would be a good idea. Maybe having his belongings would make him feel better about the situation.

When they got off the elevator they walked to a locked door and pushed a button.

"Can I help you?" Came the soft and calming voice of a young woman.

"Yes I'm Aystyn DiNnozzo-Gibbs' father bringing his belongings."

There was a slight buzz so Gibbs knew the door opened and he gripped Tony's hand even harder as they walked onto the unit. It was fairly quiet so Gibbs figured the teenagers were probably in class or doing a group.

The young woman who had been on the speaker seconds earlier came out of the office to meet them. "Good afternoon my name is Jessica I am one of the nurses' here on the unit."

Gibbs smiled his best smile and shook the young woman's hand. "I'm Jethro and this here is Tony." He said nodding to the toddler who was now trying to hide behind his 'daddy's' back.

"Nice to meet both of you." Jessica said and glanced at the suitcase. "So you have some things for Aystyn?"

"Yes, I was told it was okay that I brought them earlier in the day rather than waiting until visiting hours this evening." Gibbs said as he handed the suitcase over to Jessica knowing she would need to check in the items.

Jessica smiled, "That is fine. I will get his stuff checked in as soon as possible. Is there one thing in there that he would want right away?"

Gibbs nodded, "If he could have his Batman blanket I think that would help him. I hear his behavior this morning has been anything but good."

"He came in rather upset but he's been relaxing in his room since then. You can go see him if you would like and I will get him his blanket."

"Okay…what room?"

"I will show you." Jessica led Gibbs and Tony down the hallway and knocked on a door about halfway down the hall. When you heard a 'yeah!' on the other side of the door she smiled. "Aystyn your family are here to see you."

Aystyn was quiet for a second before coming to the door and opening it. He looked like he had been crying and looked extra sad in his baggy hospital scrubs. "Hi." He said coming out of the room. "Can we talk out in the main area?"

Gibbs nodded and they walked to the main area of the unit where different activities were set up.

Tony of course saw the coloring utensils and he looked to Gibbs hopefully. "I color?"

"Yes but be gentle." Gibbs warned the young boy who nodded and sat down at the table to make a picture. Gibbs wasn't too worried since Tony was normally very careful with his coloring items BUT he figured if Tony broke a crayon it wouldn't be the first time around this place.

"Why did you bring him? Aystyn questioned as he sat on one of the couches in the room with his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive pose.

Gibbs sat down next to his son, "Where else would he be?"

Aystyn simply shrugged.

"So I brought the stuff we wrote down last night and you can talk with whoever about other things you want and you can call me and I will bring it tonight or tomorrow." Gibbs said really wanting to make his son as comfortable as possible. He didn't want Aystyn to think this was a punishment because it wasn't. He figured he would tell him just that. "This isn't a punishment you know."

This time Aystyn laughed bitterly. "Right."

"I just can't keep you safe right now…you need this."

Aystyn sighed, "Fine." He said as he stood up. "I am ready to go back to my room now. Thank you for the stuff but I don't really feel like talking with anybody right now." With that he headed back to his bedroom without much of a goodbye.

Tony was watching the last part of this and didn't like it at all. "No go bye bye." He said getting up and dashing after Aystyn before Gibbs could stop him.

"Tony NO!" Gibbs said catching up to the toddler about the same time Jessica did, when he was about to go into some other client's room. "I am so sorry." He told the young nurse as he pulled Tony back against him to try and get him to stop struggling. "He's just worried about his 'brother'."

Jessica smiled, "No harm done."

"Come on Tony let's go…how about we stop at the park on the way home?" Gibbs suggested to the 2 year old as they headed for the elevator.

Tony got a huge smile on his face. "Yeah! Park!"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile back and swung his and Tony's arms as they waited for the elevator to arrive on their floor. "What is your favorite thing at the park?" he was pretty sure he had an idea but wanted to hear it from the younger man.

"Swings!" Tony exclaimed happily as the got off the elevator and headed for the main doors of the building. Of course as they passed Tony saw the toys again and made a beeline for the various kid items.

Groaning Gibbs of course followed after. "We can play for ten minutes." He said as the toddler started building with some colorful wooden blocks. As he watched Tony playing he felt somebody staring at him and finally turned to look in that person's direction. There was an elderly woman looking at him with confusion…passion and maybe something else in her eyes. "Hello." He said figuring she had something to say so he might as well start the conversation, even though that wasn't really in his personality.

The elderly woman smiled a little. "Hello." She replied back but her eyes went to Tony. It was obvious she was having some internal struggle of why a grown man was sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

"He has a traumatic brain injury that set him back to the age of 2" Gibbs figured he would explain, the woman seemed generally curious and he didn't see her causing any problems.

The woman looked at him with wide eyes. "I am so sorry." She said shaking her head. "If that happened to somebody I knew I don't think I could handle it."

Just then Tony got up off the floor and headed over to a bookcase and started pulling out a bunch of books.

"Tony look at one book at a time." Gibbs said to the toddler. "These are not our books at home we have to be gentle."

Tony pouted but put back about ten books which left him with only one book in his hand. He proceeded to look through about five books before he walked over to Gibbs and the lady he was still talking to and tapped him on the shoulder. "We go park now?" he questioned curiously.

Gibbs smiled and nodded his head, "We can go to the park but we need to pick the kids up from school first. Then we can all go to the park."

"Aystyn come?" Tony asked as they said goodbye to the elderly woman and headed out the main door.

"No buddy Aystyn has to stay here at the hospital for a little while, but we can come back and see him soon." Gibbs said hoping he wouldn't have to explain to the toddler why Aystyn was in the hospital because he knew the young boy wouldn't understand that his big brother was trying to hurt himself.

Tony pouted and looked like he was ready to throw a fit but thankfully let Gibbs help him into the car. "We see Aystyn later?" he questioned as Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the elementary school to pick up Levi, Jackalyn, Jenyfer, and Zakaree.

Gibbs and Tony only had to wait like ten minutes in the car before the rest of the kids piled into the SUV and buckled in. "We're going to go to the park for about an hour before heading home. Tony has been asking to go ever since we went and saw Aystyn."

"You saw him? How is he?" Jackalyn questioned.

"Upset." Gibbs answered in all honesty.

It seemed like all the children, except for Tony, sighed sadly thinking about their brother and what had happened. Even young Zak understood that his big brother had tried to kill himself because he was very, very sad.

"When can we see him?" Levi asked from the passenger seat.

Gibbs wasn't sure if the whole family should come visit Aystyn that soon or not, especially with how his behavior was a little bit ago. "I don't think everybody will be going to see him tonight. I think I will have Abby & Tim come and stay with you guys for an hour while I go visit him. He's really not in the right frame of mind for visitors."

"Oh." Levi said with another sigh. "I guess that makes sense."

Soon they were at the families favorite park and everybody piled out of the car. It was cute because Zak decided he would be the one to show Tony all the fun places to play. As Tony was walking away from the car Gibbs noticed something and groaned. He was simply wearing dark-blue sweatpants so it was rather easy to tell if his diaper was wet by the way it sagged. "Hey Tone!" he called trying to waddle fast enough to catch up with the toddler before he got too 'busy' playing. He wasn't sure how he was going to change the oversized toddler at the park but it needed to be done. Thankfully he packed his diaper bag that morning and had it in the far back of the SUV.

Tony turned when he heard his name and walked back to Gibbs. "Yeah?" he asked sounding rather put out but he was still obeying…so far anyway.

"Can we change your pants before you go play? It will make playing so much easier."

"I wana pay!" Tony exclaimed with a pout on his face but he wasn't refusing which was a good thing.

"I know you do but it will take one minute." Gibbs said and held his hand out for Tony to take. Thankfully he did and Gibbs told the rest of the kids what he was doing and he took Tony back to the car.

Like he said they managed to get the oversized toddler changed in a minute or less (Gibbs had lots of practice after five kids) and so Tony was dashing off to play nice and fast. Gibbs sat on a bench by the play structure and watched all the kids running around like nothing was going on in their lives. Their father wasn't acting more like their younger brother and their older brother wasn't in a psychiatric facility…things were well…okay.

To Be Continued…

Please send reviews I thrive on them You guys rock! - Tinyteffers


	10. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE ::: Just a warning there is a sex scene in this chapter in the form of a 'flashback' so the 'M' rating will definitely apply here.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9

Later that night Gibbs was having a hell of a time getting Tony to go to sleep and he didn't get it. They had spent almost three hours that afternoon at the park, which was much longer than he had anticipated. As the kids got playing he just felt terrible telling them to go home where their father and brother weren't. BUT now he was curious if he had energized the toddler too much because he was a bundle of energy.

"Tony sit down and watch the movie." Gibbs exclaimed as Tony literally bounced around the family room saying 'boing, boing, boing' over and over again.

"I a bunny." Tony replied bouncing around, hopping over pillows and toys he had laid out on the floor like obstacles. If it wasn't almost ten o'clock at night Gibbs would have thought it was cute and creative but quite frankly he was tired too and there was no way he was going to sleep until his youngest child was asleep.

"Obviously not a sleepy bunny." Gibbs said as he continued to watch the energy before in him disbelief. He knew his husband was hyperactive even as an adult but now he was really beginning to feel for Tony's parents if he was anything like this as a 'real' two-year-old. "I guess this explains where our kids get their hyperactive traits." He said out loud even though he didn't expect Tony to respond…actually he hoped he wouldn't'.

Tony hopped so he was standing right in front of the TV where 'Bob the Builder' was playing. He stood there a second causing Gibbs to think maybe he was calming down but soon he was singing LOUDLY and badly along to the song on the TV.

Gibbs made a face, "Tony please be quiet everybody else is asleep." He didn't want anybody else to wake up in the house, especially Zakaree would probably throw a temper tantrum.

For some reason this actually worked for the toddler and he stopped singing and turned to Gibbs. "Night night time?"

"Yes," Gibbs said in relief hoping this was the end to their wild night. "Are you ready to get in your PJ's and rest with me on the couch for a little bit?"

Tony thought about that for a second before nodding his head. "Otay." He said as he hop, hop, hopped, over the pillows and toys one more time before walking with Gibbs to his bedroom.

"Now you gotta be really quiet so we don't wake up Levi." Gibbs said as they walked into the room and over to the dresser to grab a clean pair of PJ's and his diaper and wipes. He figured they could do the actual dressing down in the family room since nobody else was awake and that would make it so they didn't wake the other boy.

Tony happily carried his Despicable Me PJ's down the stairs while Gibbs followed behind with the diaper, wipes and his Spiderman blanket. Gibbs was hoping that he would get the boy comfortable enough that he would fall asleep on the couch. Sure, he hadn't thought too much about how he would get him back upstairs to actually go to bed, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

He was thankful when Tony let him dress him in his PJ's without a fuss and soon he was lying with his head in Gibbs' lap ready to finish watching the TV show. Gibbs hoped they wouldn't even make it through the rest of the half an hour TV show by the way Tony was yawning.

Just as Tony was drifting off to sleep Gibbs winced a little when the baby kicked rather hard.

Gibbs wasn't the only one that felt it, Tony did and sat up straight looking at Gibbs like something really wrong just happened. "What dat!?" he questioned pointing at Gibbs' stomach. "Tummy hurt Tony."

By the way Tony was acting Gibbs didn't think Tony meant his stomach was hurting but that the kick had hurt his head. "Sorry Buddy, just lie back down."

Tony shook his head in the negative. "No do dat…why tummy do dat?"

"Tony Gibbs is having a baby, I have a baby in my tummy and sometimes babies kick from the inside." He tried to explain. Of course he had, had this conversation with all of his children before but for some reason this just seemed different. 'Maybe it's because HE is the one that got you pregnant in the first place' he thought to and found himself drifting…

**FLASHBACK**

"Tony we aren't even to the hotel yet!" Gibbs exclaimed as his husband practically pawed him to death as they walked down the sidewalk from the restaurant they had just eaten at. It was their anniversary and they were spending it in New York City. Even though Gibbs didn't care for the huge city that much he knew his husband loved it with all the shopping at restaurants so he put up with it to make him happy.

"I can't help it you look amazing tonight." Tony whispered in Gibbs' ear as he wrapped his arm around his husband and put his hand in the back pocket of yes his Armani jeans. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look in designer clothing?"

Gibbs had to smile a little, "Not looking too bad yourself Gibbs-DiNozzo" he said taking a second to look his husband over. It was then they were standing outside their much too fancy in hotel (at least in Gibbs' book) but Tony had won him over when he reminded him of their special day.

"Come on let's get to our room." Tony did that evil whispering thing again that had Gibbs' cock twitching in his designer jeans.

It only took them five minutes to get from the sidewalk outside to their hotel room door but it didn't seem fast enough. Gibbs was sure if there hadn't been an elderly couple in the elevator with them Tony would have fucked him up against the wall of the moving device. Now Tony was unlocking their door and without further thought he was pushed against the now closed door and was being kissed hungrily.

"Mmmm." Gibbs moaned into the kiss and his hands found their way into down to Tony's ass pulling their bodies even closer together. He smirked against his husband's lips when he felt his erection pressing more than ready against his own. He was pretty sure they wouldn't even make it to the bed this first go around.

Pulling back from the kiss to catch air Tony smiled at his lover. "Need you….NOW." he practically yelled as he worked on getting Gibbs' pants down around his ankles and then simply freed himself from his own. Without much preparation, but that was okay his husband was ready for him, he entered him pressed up against the door to their hotel room. "God I love you so much my husband." He whispered in his ear as he started his thrusts. From Gibbs' soft grunts and moans he could tell he was enjoying himself.

Gibbs was indeed enjoying himself. At home they didn't get this type of freedom with the kids running around. It felt good to just be able to hang loose and do what felt right and THIS felt more than right. "So good Baby…please…more." He found himself begging. If his team knew he was like this in the bedroom they would never let him live it down. His best friend Tobias had teased him like crazy when he had told him he had been pregnant with Aystyn years earlier because that obviously meant he 'bottomed' in the relationship something that came of a shock to the other man.

"You feel so good Jethro." Tony grunted as his pace picked up and now he was pounding into the older man with such emotion he felt tears coming to his eyes. His words of love and admiration were whispered grunts that often didn't make sense but that was okay because Gibbs knew what they meant.

Gibbs reached down and started stroking himself in time with Tony's thrusts. In doing so he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. "So close." He moaned out as his hand picked up speed as the dick in his ass managed to do the same thing. He knew it was all over for Tony the second his husband grunted loudly and flopped against his back, emptying himself in the process. He was not far behind and came in his hand, getting some on the door in front of him.

"Wow…we haven't done something like that in years." Tony said as he stripped out of his clothes completely and headed for the large King sized bed in the room. "Come on join me…"

TWO MONTHS LATER (Still flashback)

"Shit…Shit…Shit." Gibbs said over and over as he paced the master bathroom holding the positive pregnancy test in his hand like it was a dirty diaper. "Oh Gawd dirty diapers!" he exclaimed and then rushed for the toilet throwing up for the third time that morning.

"Daddy you okay?" Jackalyn questioned from the other side of the bathroom door. She had come to tell Gibbs that they needed to leave for school soon but when she did she heard him throwing up and that caused tears to come to her eyes.

"Fine Sweetie." Gibbs called as he flushed the toilet and managed to make himself look presentable before opening the door and smiling at his daughter. "Ready for school?"

"We all are." Jackie replied as they headed out of the bedroom and downstairs to where the rest of the Gibbs-DiNozzo clan was waiting with their backpacks on.

Tony had left earlier that morning to get to work early because he was working on a project for Vance besides his normal work for what they still called team 'Gibbs' even though that wasn't technically his last name anymore. But then again they still called Tony DiNozzo at times because it was easier to not get the two major officers confused. Just thinking of Tony and his new special assignment had Gibbs sick to his stomach again. Being pregnant would change everything…might make it hard for Tony to do his job. Sighing he got all the kids piled in the family SUV and got them to school thankfully in one piece even though he was so distracted.

Once at the office he sat behind his desk not saying anything to anybody including Tony which he could tell was confusing the younger man. They hadn't been fighting or anything so why was Gibbs acting this way?

"Can we talk?" Tony had come up to Gibbs's desk and was standing there expectantly.

Gibbs didn't even look up from the report he was reviewing. "Not right now." He replied.

Tony sighed, "I would rather we talk right now. I have something to ask you and I don't think you want me to ask you something personal in front of the gang." Sure they were very close to both McGee and Ziva but what he wanted to ask his husband was of a rather personal nature.

"Fine," Gibbs said as he pushed away from his desk and stood up. The second he did so though he felt a huge wave of nausea wash over him and he found himself literally running to the men's room. He felt Tony's presence outside the bathroom stall as he finished heaving. "Sorry." He apologized to his husband who he knew was worried for him. "Think I caught some damn flu bug."

"You're pregnant." Tony said point blank as Gibbs came out of the stall. His husband paused in the doorway and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?"

Tony repeated himself, "You're pregnant."

Gibbs swallowed hard, "What makes you think that?"

"You're sick, you're moody and I never saw 'products' in the garbage can for the last two months." Tony said standing with his hands on his hips. "So are you pregnant?"

Gibbs was quiet for a second before he nodded his head and spoke up. "Just found out for sure this morning."

Tony sucked in a deep breath and was also quiet for a second before he got a huge smile on his face and pulled his husband in for a big hug. "We're going to have a baby!"

** END OF FLASHBACK**

"No baby!" Tony exclaimed shaking his head like crazy. "Tony da baby."

When Tony said the last words Gibbs knew what was going on right away and sighed. "Tony you're a big boy not a baby. Baby Maddylynn is going to be the baby in the house." He tried to say gently. This was the first time he had said his new daughter's potential name out loud. He had been thinking of names recently and this just seemed to fit. He also liked the idea of the double 'Y's' because of Aystyn's name. He figured Tony would like the name as well…his husband Tony that was. Right now he could tell his 'son' Tony was having none of it.

Tony continued to shake his head as he flopped onto the floor tears falling down his cheeks. "No baby!" he yelled again this time causing Zakaree to come walking down the stairs with an angry look on his face.

"Daddy, Tony is being too loud!" Zak exclaimed sounding much like his 'father' had a few seconds ago. It was becoming obvious to Gibbs how much his children's personality and behavior was like their Dad…and that just made his heart ache a little more. Turning his attention away from Tony to Zak he sighed. "I'm sorry Bud…I am trying to get him to calm down. Why don't you go back upstairs and try and get back to sleep. I will check on you once I get Tony to sleep." Of course he hoped Zak would be asleep before he got upstairs to check on him but he didn't say that to the eight-year-old.

Zak looked like he was going to protest but nodded his head and dashed back up the stairs.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to the two-year-old throwing the temper tantrum. "Tony there is going to be a baby rather you like it or not. She will be born in 3 months and she is going to love you lots and lots."

The last part got Tony's attention, "Love me?"

"Yeah she's going to think her big brother is awesome possum." Gibbs said with a small smile.

Tony giggled at Gibbs' words. "Otay," he said as he climbed back on the couch and looked down at Gibbs' stomach. "Hi." He said to it. "I big bro-der." He then seemed to think of something for a second. "Me love you…take care you." He said rubbing Gibbs' stomach gently before sticking his thumb in his mouth and turning back to the TV like nothing had ever happened.

It had happened though and overly emotional Gibbs had tears falling down his cheeks as he listened to 'Bob the Builder'.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"BIIIG truck!" Tony exclaimed as he stared out the living room window. He was kneeling on the couch with his arms resting on the back just eyeing the large truck that was bringing in various 'baby' supplies into the house. It had been a week since he had moved to into his family's home (but of course he saw it as a brand new house). Now all the supplies they had ordered were finally being delivered. Right now it was the Loves Diapers there were being brought in by the box-full.

"I guess they can go in the study." Gibbs said to the men carrying the boxes. He was a bit overwhelmed when he had requested the diapers he hadn't expected them to send him a truck load of them all at once. He was beginning to be thankful they had the extra room in the study and the three car garage. He was also not sure he liked the idea of Tony being in diapers so long but the toddler wasn't showing ANY signs that he wanted anything to do with potty training. Heck he was still scared to death of the bathroom to take a bath. With that thought in mind he remembered he was going to call the doctor that afternoon to see if there was something they could do. He didn't think he could keep Tony clean enough with just sponge baths all the time.

"Jet big big truck!" Tony said jumping down and going to peer out the front door, but like a good boy he didn't leave the house. "Wit big big boxes." He looked to Gibbs who was standing in the entry hall. "What in dem?"

"They are the diapers I told you were coming, the ones that should make it so you don't get a hurt bottom." Gibbs explained but then used this for a teaching moment. "BUT remember you will also not get a hurt bottom if you tell Jet if you went potty so I can clean you up."

Tony pouted at this. "Otay." He said even though had had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

"Well sir that is everything, and you don't owe us anything either." One of the slightly burly men said as he headed for the door.

Gibbs felt bad about now owing anything but simply nodded his head and let the man out the door. He closed the door and turned to Tony. "How about we get you in one of those diapers?" he suggested.

"Otay." Tony answered as he followed Gibbs to the study and helped him open the box. Inside they found diapers with cute designs on the band and this made Tony smile. "Cute." He said taking one out and opening it up. "Put on."

Over the next few minutes Gibbs changed Tony into the new diaper and they both agreed this would be much better from what they had been using. Once Tony was all set and ready to go Gibbs made them lunch and while Tony was eating he called the family pediatrician who had agreed to take care of Tony as well.

Gibbs was shocked when she was able to come to the phone right away so he stayed on the line and waited the two minutes it took.

"Hello?" Doctor Jackson questioned into the phone.

"Hello Doctor Jackson this is Jethro Gibbs-DiNozzo and I am calling because I have a few questions about Tony that I think a pediatrician would be able to answer.

Doctor Jackson smiled even though Jet couldn't see her. "I'm all ears Jethro."

Gibbs proceeded to tell the doctor about a few things that had been bothering him about Tony. He told her about how Tony refused to go into any bathroom that wasn't public or have any female change him." He was going to go on when she stopped him to ask her own questions.

"Has this been going on since he came to live with you?" Doctor Jackson questioned, writing some things down on a pad of paper in her office.

"Yes, also because of his aversion to bathrooms he will not take a bath or shower. I have had to give him a sponge bath for the past week." Gibbs' voice raised a little to show his frustration for the whole thing. "I am hoping maybe things will change now that we're getting the 'baby/toddler' things we needed for him. Maybe he'll feel more secure in the house."

"That is possible, it could just be and adjustment thing but it could be more. Can you bring him in an hour so I can check him out physically?" Doctor Jackson asked. "I don't suspect I will find anything but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Gibbs glanced at Tony who was finishing his lunch and figured they could be at the doctor's office in an hour. "Sure, we'll be there."

A little less than an hour later Gibbs and Tony were waiting in the waiting area of the doctor's office. Tony was busy flipping through some picture books sitting at Gibbs' feet while Gibbs was trying to not seem as nervous as he felt. Sure, Doctor Jackson said nothing should be physically wrong with Tony but why did she seem to emphasize the term 'physical'.

"Tony DiNozzo?" A young male nurse called from the front of the room.

"Come on Buddy it's our turn." Gibbs said as he tried to help the oversized toddler off the floor even in his pregnant state. Even though Tony had full function of his motor skills he often felt like he didn't because his brain really felt it was two-years-old.

The nurse led them to an exam room and went about taking Tony's vital signs. Tony was excited when he got to pick out a sticker from a basket after he so obediently let the nurse do what he needed to do. He ended up picking out a Dora sticker and stuck it right to his shirt once he got the backing off (this took some time but he wouldn't take help).

It only took a few more minutes for Doctor Jackson to join them and her first request was for Tony to take off his clothes so he was just in his diaper. Just this suggestion had Tony jumping off the exam table and dashing for the door. "NO!" he screamed and was about to leave the room but thankfully Gibbs still had his military reflexes and was able to grab the large toddler. "Tony calm down it's okay." He whispered to the struggling boy.

"No clothes off." Tony whimpered snuggling up to Gibbs now rather than struggling.

Doctor Jackson took mental note of what was going on. "Does he act this way at home?"

"Not normally," Gibbs replied and then thought of something. "A few days ago a friend of ours was babysitting and she went to change his diaper. He would have none of it, normally he throws a bit of a fit if he is busy and doesn't want to be bothered but that wasn't the case she said it seemed obvious he simply didn't want a female to undress or change him."

"Interesting." Doctor Jackson said and then smiled at Tony. "Hey Tony can I listen to your heart and lungs? I don't have to take off your shirt to do that. I can do it under your shirt…like this." She put the stethoscope under his shirt to show him what she meant.

Tony worried his lower lip but nodded his head and climbed back on the exam table. He let Doctor Jackson take care of business as long as he didn't have to take his clothes off. Once she was done he happily got to pick out another sticker.

"So what is going on? What should I do?" Gibbs asked the doctor while Tony started looking at another picture book in the office. Gibbs hadn't realized how much Tony liked books. He would have to make sure he had more to look at, at home.

"I think there is something in his past that is coming out now that he is reliving his childhood." Doctor Jackson explained. "I think he should speak with your families psychologist, get to the bottom of this."

Gibbs groaned, this was all he needed. He didn't need another psychological type thing to happen to his family. "Should he see our family psychologist or should I get him somebody different?"

"I don't think it matters." Doctor Jackson admitted. "He just needs somebody to talk to…to get to the bottom of this."

"Can I just try talking with him…because he has never enjoyed talking to psychologists and I like to think that a young Tony is the same way?" Gibbs said looking at Tony and sighed. "We should probably go now. Thank you for your help." He put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Come on Bud we're going home, say goodbye to the nice doctor."

Tony said his goodbyes as he walked with Gibbs out of the exam room and down the hall to the waiting room and then out of the office all together.

Once at the car Gibbs buckled Tony in his new special car-seat and they headed for home. As they drove he contemplated how he was going to talk with Tony about the issues that were bothering him…or at least it seemed like it was bothering the two-year-old.

"Jet we go eat?" Tony asked knowing Gibbs would understand he wanted to go to McDonalds because that was the only place he liked to go out to eat these days.

Jet wanted to say 'No' since they had been there only two days earlier AND Tony had eaten lunch already, but he thought of the trauma the toddler had gone through earlier and felt he deserved a treat that wasn't a cartoon character stuck to his shirt…even though that thought made him smile.

"Okay Tony we can go get you something from McDonalds." Gibbs said and smiled some more when he felt his daughter kick. "I guess little girl can use some food too." He watched Tony make a face in the rearview mirror…it was still taking some time to get the young boy to understand he wasn't going to be replaced by the new baby's arrival in a few months.

McDonalds was an interesting experience for the two Gibbs-DiNozzo's. Like normal they were stared at and a few kids picked on Tony which Tony simply didn't understand so he didn't take it to heart. Gibbs on the other hand wanted to smack the kids upside the head and tell their parents to teach them better.

Now they were back home and Tony was lying down for a nap (thank goodness) and Gibbs was on the phone with McGee getting an update on how things were going on the work-front.

"Things are fine here Boss." McGee said even though he knew he could call Gibbs many other things, but Boss was what made him feel comfortable even after all these years. "We've got a case but it's pretty straight forward."

"Tell me about it McGee." Gibbs said as he sat down on the family room couch and looked at the mess that was the room. He couldn't believe he had 6 kids, almost 7, living in his house. No WONDER he felt like he could never keep it clean.

McGee sighed, "Boss it's not important you've got other stuff to worry about."

"Again I say TELL ME McGee." Gibbs used his 'I'm the boss' voice trying to get the younger man to realize he needed a new outlet that didn't include diapers and psychiatric hospitals.

"Fine." McGee said and then began telling Gibbs about they were working on. "A young woman was found dead…age seventeen…and we were called in because she is a daughter of a US Marine." He explained. "We identified her as Margret Ann Harold."

"How did she die?" Gibbs questioned.

"Strangulation…and she was badly raped." McGee didn't like to say the last part it made him think of his own children and he was sure it did the same for Gibbs.

Gibbs 'Hmm'd' "It was the strangulation not the rape that killed her though, correct?"

McGee nodded even though he couldn't be seen by Gibbs over the phone. "That is correct. We are working on leads right now to find out WHY this Marines' daughter was murdered so brutally…or well at all."

"How is Bishop working with you and Ziva? I know it's a new dynamic having two females on the team but I think it should be okay." Gibbs said and then groaned when he heard movement upstairs. "I've got to go, Tony woke up already. I will see you and Abby tonight. With that Gibbs hung up the phone and turned to the door just in time to see the spiky haired toddler come walking into the room.

Gibbs was just about to walk out the door to go visit Aystyn when the words 'Uh Daaaadddy' caught his attention. It sounded like Levi who had had just left watching TV with Tony in the family room.

"Don't worry we'll get whatever it is figured out." Abby said with a smile but when Aystyn brought the waddling toddler into the entry hall they knew this was something only 'Daddy' could fix.

"I think something didn't agree with him." Levi said making a face as he looked at the poop covered Tony who looked like he was about to start crying.

Gibbs' eyes went wide and tried to keep himself in check. "Whoa okay Buddy let's get you in the…" he was about to say 'bathroom' when he realized he couldn't 'Fuck, shit, damn, poop' he cursed to himself as he did the only other thing he could think of he took Tony through the kitchen and out into the garage. He would have stayed in the kitchen but the girls were still finishing dinner and he was still trying to avoid having any of the kids see Tony naked.

"I pooped." Tony whimpered as he stood in the middle of the garage looking very, very sad.

"It's okay Bud." Gibbs said and was thankful when McGee showed up with a new diaper, a bunch of wipes, a towel and a wet washrag. It only took a few minutes but soon Tony was all clean and ready for the rest of his fun filled evening…praying this didn't happen again. He knew he should probably take a few minutes and talk with Tony about his fear of the bathroom because after his he could really use a bath, but he glanced at his watch and knew he was already running late. "Okay Tony you be good for Abby and Tim and your brothers and sisters while Jet goes and sees Aystyn."

"I come?" Tony questioned as they walked back into the house.

Gibbs shook his head, "Not tonight, maybe another night." He said as he dropped Tony off at the TV and then headed for the door. "Okay now I am really leaving." He said to his friends with a smile. "Thanks for watching all my hoodlums."

"They are great kids, Gibbs." Abby smiled and Tim nodded in agreement.

Gibbs was close to ten minutes late when he arrived at the Psychiatric Institute of Washington's adolescent unit. The second he was buzzed into the room he knew that had been a mistake. 'Double Shit' he thought to himself when he saw his son completely freaking out.

"HE FUCKING HATES ME!" Aystyn screamed as he paced around the room throwing stuff off tables before staff could get to it.

"Oh look Aystyn who is here!" One of the young female staff members said but this didn't help things it actually made things a lot worse.

Aystyn turning and seeing his daddy put him even farther into a rage. Instead of going to him for a hug he ran and lunged at Gibbs. If two burly male staff members hadn't caught him he would have thrown the pregnant man to the ground.

The staff got Aystyn into a seclusion/calm room to well…calm down leaving Gibbs standing there in complete shock. Even when Aystyn had been hospitalized earlier in the year he had never been restrained or secluded and quite frankly this scared the pregnant daddy.

"He'll be okay," Another young staff member said as he walked over to join the shocked Gibbs. "I'm sorry you had to see that though."

Gibbs waved him off, "It's okay…bound to happen I guess." He said even though he had no idea why he said that. Was something like his son screaming at the top of his lungs curse words in a seclusion room something that was bound to happen?"

"Wow you're really pregnant!" A teenage girl stated bluntly from where she was sitting at a table acting like nothing had just happened.

Gibbs turned to look at her with probably a shocked look on his face. Not at the girl's reaction to his obvious pregnancy but to her lack of reaction of him almost getting attacked by his own son. Clearing his throat he answered her even though she hadn't really asked a question. "I am pregnant…almost 7 months along."

The girl smiled, "I'm Emily…you're Aystyn's…um…daddy?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "I am…it's nice to meet you Emily."

Just then one of the nurses' came walking up to Gibbs with a small smile on her face. "Good evening Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo, could we speak for a moment?"

"Of course," Gibbs said as he waved to Emily and then followed the nurse down the hall to what looked like a children's therapy office. Then again that was probably what it was. "Is everything okay?" he questioned even though as he said it he felt like an idiot, of course everything wasn't okay his son was in fucking seclusion screaming obscenities.

"Aystyn has been refusing to do almost anything treatment related. It has been going on for a few days now but we figured he was just settling in and didn't want to bother you. But now that he has been here five days now I would bring it to your attention." The nurse explained.

Gibbs wanted to be angry. He felt like if something was going on he should know about it even if it did seem like he was having some problems adjusting. "There hasn't been more of this…" he waved his arms towards the door "…going on has there? Because I was told any time something like this happens I would be informed."

The nurse nodded her head like crazy, "Oh no today is the only day he has been in this type of mood. The last few days he has just been quiet and wanting to stay in his room all day. He has been refusing his medications though."

At the nurses' after thought Gibbs REALLY did get mad and he stood up. "Excuse me? You are just now telling me that my son has been refusing his meds? No WONDER he is going ballistic out there!" he was pissed oh yeah beyond pissed but he tried not to let it show. This was not an interrogation, he was not working with a criminal or somebody in law enforcement. This was a nurse who was looking rather freaked out at the moment. Taking a deep breath he sat back down in his seat. "What is his reason?"

"What?" The nurse questioned a bit knocked of kilter from Gibbs' outburst.

"What is his reason for not taking his meds? I used to have problems at home but that was when he was taking one pill. You guys have him on at least three now, right?" He HAD been called a few days earlier checking to see if they could add a few medications to Aystyn's ADHD meds. So he was put on a mood stabilizer and an anti-anxiety med, this Gibbs was okay with.

"He says they don't work." The nurse explained. "But he has never tried them so I don't see how that could be the case."

Gibbs sighed, "Just keep trying…and please inform me if it continues and if he is not participating. I will be back tomorrow evening and hopefully on time."

"You have a lot on your plate Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo."

"Yeah I do." Gibbs said before exiting the office and going straight for the door, ignoring the screaming coming from down the hall.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter warning :: There is mention of past child abuse in this chapter.

Chapter 11

"Daddy can we get a cat?" Zakaree questioned the next morning at the breakfast table

Tony's eyes went wide. "Kitty!" he exclaimed clapping his hands that almost stuck together from syrup.

Tony's eyes weren't the only ones that went wide, Gibbs' went as wide as quarters. "I sure hope that is a joke question because there is no room in this house for an animal."

"Then we should move." Jennyfer stated with a nod of her head. "If we don't have enough space for a little itty bitty cat then we don't have enough room for much else."

"We could replace the baby with a cat." Jackalyn suggested again Gibbs hoping this was all a joke.

Levi rolled his eyes, "You guys are completely bonkers. What Daddy is trying to say is that there is too much going on to have a cat…not that there are just too many people and not enough physical space."

"No kitty?" Tony pouted but went back to eating his pancakes…using his hands even though everybody had tried to get him to use his fork.

"I know what we really need." Zakaree said through a spoonful of applesauce. "We need a new Dad." He looked at Gibbs. "Then you wouldn't have to take care of everybody all alone and we could get a cat."

Gibbs sat up quickly and carried his plate to the kitchen sink.

Levi looked at his brother in exasperation. "Damn you idiot, you're going to make him cry again."

The kids all knew that Gibbs spent a good amount of his nights crying when he thought they were asleep, but it was hard to ignore the gut wrenching sobs that came down the hallway.

Zakaree bit his lower lip and looked like he was going to cry himself. "Sorry." He whispered looking down at his plate.

Meanwhile Gibbs was in the kitchen just praying he could keep it together until at least the kids went off to school. When it was just him and Tony he could plop in a DVD and that would entertain Tony enough for him to sit around feeling sorry for himself. "Guys you need to finish up, Mrs. Carter will be here any minute to get you."

Grumbles could be heard from the table but so could dishes being cleared and soon Levi was bringing the dishes into the kitchen and setting them in the sink. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye Bud." Gibbs said giving Levi a hug and the doing the same thing to the rest of the kids just in time for there to be honk outside, a good sign that Mrs. Carter was outside waiting for them.

Once the kids were gone Gibbs did what he said he was going to do and popped a DVD for Tony to watch while he sat at the kitchen table and looked at the newspaper. As he did so he just happened to see something talking about the case that Tim had been talking about the day before. Wanting an update he picked up the house phone and dialed McGee's number.

"Hey Boss something wrong?" McGee asked automatically thinking the worst if he was being called at eight thirty in the morning. "Abby and I didn't forget anything last night did we?"

"Everything is fine here McGee I am just calling to check up on the case." Gibbs replied.

McGee sighed a sigh of relief and a slightly frustrated sigh. "Boss you know we've got it covered you are not on duty right now, you need to take care of your family."

"What I need right now is to be in on what is going on with his case. I know I am on desk duty due to being pregnant but that does not mean I am an invalid and cannot work from home, or even come into the office to help out." Gibbs said his voice firm.

"We know this Boss we've dealt with you pregnant many times but what the issue is not your pregnancy but you need to take care of Tony." McGee said gently, thankful he was close enough to his Boss to talk to him this way without feeling like he would have his head handed to him on a platter.

"I realize that McGee, now will you please update me on the case so I may work on it from home?"

McGee didn't hesitate but gave Gibbs the newest information they had on their current case. Gibbs promised to stay out of the field but take care of himself and Tony but instead make some phone calls and do the little bit of online research he felt comfortable with.

Once he was done with the phone Gibbs went into the family room to see what Tony was up to. He smiled when he found him watching the DVD he put in but also playing with two of his stuffed animals. Well one was actually a stuffed Spiderman the other a normal teddy bear. Gibbs stood back to watch and listen to the conversation. He was okay with everything for a minute or so but that quickly changed.

"You poopy…I change you." Spiderman said to the teddy bear who was actually wearing one of the girl's toy diapers.

"NO!" The Teddy bear screamed almost causing Gibbs to jump out of his skin.

Spiderman didn't listen to what the Teddy bear said and continued to change it's diaper.

Gibbs listened to the conversation with tears falling down his cheeks. Things between the toys got worse and worse from fondling to finger penetration (Of course this was all spoken by a 2 year old and nothing was actually done with the toys because toys can't be fondled or penetrated). The more Gibbs listened the more he realized this wasn't happening by another male but a female. What got Gibbs to finally move in and intervene was Tony screaming 'MOMMY NO!' and throwing both stuffed toys across the room.

"Tony!" Gibbs said pulling the boy into his arms and holding him tightly as the toddler cried.

"No more Mommy!" Tony sobbed holding onto Gibbs like his life depended on it.

Gibbs shook his head, "No more Mommy Tony…just me and the kids, no more mommy and no more daddy."

Tony pulled away and looked at Gibbs with big sad eyes, snot running from his nose and tears down his cheeks. "I stay wit you."

"Yeah you're staying with me."

"Okay," Tony said as he pulled back and went to sit back on the big plushy couch to watch his DVD. This time Gibbs moved to sit down next to him and pulled him in his arms.

When Tony was taking his nap that afternoon Gibbs called the family psychologist. It took about ten minutes to get it into the assistant's head that he NEEDED to talk to Dr. Ingram but no it wasn't an emergency that he needed to call 911 for.

"Hello Jethro." Dr. Stephanie Ingram said once she finally got on the phone. "How are you? Is everything okay? I just talked with Aystyn's doctor earlier this afternoon is that why you are calling?"

"I'm not sure what is going on with Aystyn but this phone call has to do with Tony. I need to share some information I figured out this morning." He said and then went on to share with Dr. Ingram what had happened with Tony earlier.

Dr. Ingram was quiet for a second before responding. "Would you like me to talk to him about it? Or do you want to see what happens now that he knows you know?"

"Maybe see what happens?" Gibbs suggested, quite frankly he wanted to see as little of a psychologist as possible and with what was going on with Aystyn he knew he and to see them a lot, even though he didn't want to.

"Okay if that is what you want to do." Dr. Ingram said as she wrote some stuff down on a pad of paper, she wanted to keep this documented for future reference but understood wanting to keep Tony home and work through this in a safer environment the bringing him into the office and hashing out old memories. That was hard enough to do with an older child or adult but a two year old was a bit much. She was just thankful that Tony was feeling safe enough to open up, act out, his traumatic past around Gibbs. "If things get worse give us a call or if things get unsafe you know to call 911."

Gibbs nodded his head even though she couldn't see it. "Will do, thanks." With that he hung up the phone and rested back on the couch with an exhausted sigh and it was only one in the afternoon. He couldn't imagine what things were going to be like once Tony woke up and the rest of the kids got home. Then he had to visit Aystyn after dinner and he wasn't sure how THAT was going to go. Sighing he rubbed his stomach trying to sooth himself and the flip flopping little girl housed there. "You're going to be born into a wild household little girl." He told her smiling a little. "But everybody will love you."

Tony woke up around 2pm, an hour before they would have to go pick up the kids so Gibbs spent time playing with the young boy. They played in the play room with the 'Thomas' train set for a good twenty minutes before Tony got bored and wanted to play something else. The rest of the time was spent reading various books, Gibbs was happy that Tony loved books so much and promised to get him more.

"Daddy?" Tony asked in the middle reading a book on shapes.

This caught Gibbs off guard, Tony hadn't called him that before and that had tears coming to Gibbs' eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt having his once husband calling him 'daddy' and not in some kinky bedroom thing (not that they did that). Clearing his throat to try and keep the tears at bay he responded to the toddler. "Yeah Tony?"

"I gotta go poopy." Tony said again shocking Gibbs. It seemed the toddler was full of surprises today.

Gibbs wasn't sure what to do, Tony still HATED bathrooms so there was no way he was getting him to use the bathroom. BUT the fact he was telling him he had to go was a break-through in potty training. Licking his lips he once again responded to the toddler. "Okay buddy what do you want to do? Do you want to go to the potty?" he asked just in case.

This caused Tony's eyes to go wide and he shook his head like crazy. "Bad Mommy!" he said trying to show that what happened earlier that day had something to do with the bathroom as well.

Gibbs planned to get to the bottom of this but right now there was other things to deal with. "Well then you go poopy and I will change you." He standing up from the couch. "I am going to go use the potty myself." He wondered if that would get Tony to follow him, but it didn't. By the time he returned from the bathroom Tony had finished his business and was back to reading a book. The only reason you would know anything had happened was the smell in the room. "Okay stinky lets clean you up."

'Stinky' turned and smiled at Gibbs. "I pooped." He stated which of course was already a known fact.

"Yes you did, now come on." Gibbs helped Tony to his feet and the two of them walked upstairs together. It worried Gibbs a little that it was so easy for him now to get into the role of parent with his husband. The process of changing a diaper was nothing to him and it was becoming the same way with the actual man in his forties. The process only took a few minutes and soon Tony was smelly nice and baby powder fresh. "There you go it's Tony again no longer Mr. Stinky."

Tony giggled at that as he went over and grabbed his stuffed tiger and hugged it close to his chest. "When kids come home?" he asked really wanting to play with his siblings.

"Soon." Gibbs said with a smile, happy that Tony liked the rest of the kids and they were all getting along well with him.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, the kids took over 'Tony care' once they got home and started playing around with him doing many things. The main thing they did was play on the play structure in the back yard. Tony always got a kick out of the slide so he went up and down, up and down (trying to go up the wrong way a few times as well) but had a blast and was able to be redirected when needed

At dinner the conversation of the cat came up again to Gibbs' dismay. "Guys we are NOT getting a cat." He told the girls and Zak point blank. "We have way too many living things to take care of in this house and don't need to add on something new.

"I still say we return Tony." Zak mumbled glaring slightly at the toddler who was making a mess of his spaghetti and meatballs.

Gibbs shook his head, "Enough Zakaree. If you continue that train of thought you will be excused for the table and other family activities, besides homework, for the rest of the evening."

Zak's eyes went wide and he simply shut up and went back to his food.

Around 6:30 Abby arrived to watch the kids so Gibbs could go to Institute to see Aystyn. The only problem was Tim was stuck at work and unable to join her. This meant that Tony would have to go with Gibbs to visitation and that scared him a little bit.

"You CAN leave him with me I am fine." Abby assured Gibbs. "I can take care of him."

"I know you can but there was something that happened this morning that makes me not want to leave him alone with a female at least not until I get more information from him." Gibbs tried to explain without giving too much information.

Abby sighed, "Okay whatever you want to do."

Gibbs quickly grabbed Tony, changed him, and got his backpack ready with supplies and toys to hopefully keep him occupied at the strange place.

The car ride was uneventful and Tony loved his new car seat. It was all he could jabber about as they walked into the Institute and up the elevator to Aystyn's floor. When they got there they got buzzed in and both put on visitors passes.

Gibbs was beyond thankful to find Aystyn sitting in the main area of the unit working on a puzzle with another boy that looked to be about his age. "Hey Bud." He said gently not sure what his reaction would be.

Aystyn looked up from the puzzle and actually smiled at his dad AND Tony. "Hey guys." He said.

Tony smiled big and ran over to give Aystyn a big Tony hug. "Hi Hi"

"Hi Hi Tony." Aystyn laughed as he pulled back. Once he did he introduced his family to the young teen across from him at the table. Turned out the boy's name was Harold.

Gibbs was simply shocked at how different his son was today compared to the day before. He wanted to talk to one of the staff about this but wasn't sure about leaving Tony alone with Aystyn especially not knowing how the other boy could be. Sure, Aystyn could be a pain in the butt but he hadn't been physically mean to Tony. This new guy could be for all Gibbs knew.

"Hey Daddy guess what we did today?" Aystyn said bouncing in his seat a little bit.

"Uh what?"

"We played kickball, I haven't played kickball since grade school. It was so much fun!"

Okay something was wrong here, his normally calm, or even depressed son was acting like he was on some sort of sugar high. He really DID need to talk to the staff. He glanced around the room and found two people talking together and figured he could use both their help. Looking at Tony who was trying to do the puzzle himself, but not hurting anything, he dashed over to the two staff. ''Excuse me, could one of you answer some questions for me about my son and could the other watch my…" he paused not sure what to call Tony. "Watch Tony for me. He's a great guy just has gone through a TBI recently."

One of the staff smiled and got up heading over to the puzzle table to talk with the boys while the other stayed to talk with Gibbs

"So how has he been today?" Gibbs asked the young woman, nodding towards Aystyn.

"Much more pleasant." The young woman said with a smile. "By the way my name is Kenzi, I work evening times so I only know how he has been the past few hours besides what I read in notes."

"Is he taking his medications?"

Kenzi shook her head in the negative, "No he has still been refusing those, which is why we're shocked his day has gone so well."

"I'm not sure I would call this well." Gibbs admitted as he watched his son display some really hyperactive behaviors. "He isn't normally this hyper and friendly. It's almost like he's on drugs or something."'

"Well I can assure you he has not taken any type of a drug illegal or otherwise." Kenzi said getting a tad defensive. "He is probably just in a manic phase…which like you said isn't really a good thing…but better than his yelling and screaming aggressive behavior yesterday."

Gibbs was getting overwhelmed, this staff member was talking about mania but his son had not been diagnosed with any disorder that would cause such a problem…that he knew of anyway. He was really beginning to look forward to his 'Family Meeting' with the doctor the next morning because maybe then he could get some real information, not that Kenzi wasn't trying to help. "Thank you, I will go back to my family now." He said before heading over to where Aystyn was trying to help Tony find where a piece of the puzzle went.

"No silly pants that is part of the kitty cat not the bears butt." Aystyn said to his younger 'brother' as he put the piece where it went so Tony could see.

Tony pouted a little, "I do." He said meaning he wanted to do it himself.

Aystyn almost the same pout, "Sorry." He said and looked up at his daddy. "I didn't mean to make him sad."

Gibbs smiled, "I know you didn't you were just trying to help him."

The rest of the visit went pretty much the same, Aystyn talked up a storm about kickball and his new friends and the staff he liked and didn't like. Tony broke out his toys and played with this while Aystyn jabbered on and on about various things.

Gibbs was ready to pass out from verbal exhaustion the second the two of them got home. When he got there though the house was in mass chaos, which was strange because the two major trouble makers had been gone. "What happened?"

"Zak's sick." Abby said with sad eyes. "He's been throwing up since right after you left."

"Lovely," Gibbs said as he headed into the family room where Zak was lying on the couch with a waist basket in front of him. "Hey Dude." He said kneeling down the best he could next to the 8 year old. "Not feeling so hot?"

"Not at all," Zak said again with that DiNozzo pout. "I've thrown up."

"I heard," Gibbs said running a hand over his son's forehead to check for a fever. Sure enough he was rather warm and he sighed. "Why don't we get you in bed." He looked to Abby who nodded and helped Gibbs get Zak upstairs and tucked into bed. "I will be right back, okay?" he told the boy before going out of the room to make sure everybody else was okay.

"I can stay if you need me to." Abby said to Gibbs. "At least till you get everybody in bed."

Gibbs agreed to this and it may have taken a good hour longer to get everybody in bed but soon they were. Another good thing was Zak hadn't thrown up again since Gibbs had come home so maybe it wasn't something as bad as they thought. He was also thankful that Tim was coming over to take Abby's place so he could watch over Zak. Gibbs was worried of catching the bug himself and being pregnant would not be a good combination.

Once everybody was in bed and Tim was positioned with the baby monitor to Zak's room he sat down with Gibbs and they ended off the night talking about the NCIS case that was currently happening. Hearing that before bed reminded him of the conversations he and Tony had in bed before falling asleep. Boy did he miss those days.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A few days went by before things in the Gibbs-DiNozzo household calmed down. Zak was the first in a line of almost ALL the kids to get the stomach flu so Gibbs had his hands full with vomiting kids. He was thankful for two things. One, he never got it and two neither did Tony. He wasn't sure how the overgrown toddler would have handled throwing up and using the bathroom (or in case his diaper) every five minutes. On a positive note he did try to be helpful and did different things for Gibbs and the McGee's when they came over to help. Sadly, NCIS was being bombarded with cases so Tim and Abby were being cut thin when it came to their help with the kids. Also, Aystyn got neglected because Gibbs had been scared to visit him, not want him or the other patients to get sick. Because of this he got special permission to come visit Aystyn earlier in the day

"Tony you almost ready to go?" Gibbs questioned the toddler who was shuffling though all his new books in the family room. "You can bring some of those if you want to."

Tony looked up from the task at hand and pouted, "I don't wana go. I wana stay here right now." He said and noticed Gibbs' eyes go wide. "What?"

"Tony say that again?"

"Say what?" Tony questioned getting completely confused. "All I said was I don't wana go now, want to stay here."

"Jesus Christ!" Gibbs exclaimed and dashed for the telephone.

Tony followed behind because he was so confused by his daddy's reaction to what…he still didn't know.

Gibbs was on the phone with Tony's neurologist…well more like on HOLD with the neurologist.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Tony questioned beginning to get worked up. "Did I do something wrong?"

Gibbs could hear the panic in Tony's voice and was brought back to reality. "Oh gosh….Sorry Buddy." He apologized. "It's just you're acting different and daddy wants to talk to the doctor about it."

Tony pouted, "I'm not sick…everybody else was sick but I'm not."

"You're right." Gibbs said but then the doctor got on the other end of the phone. "I will be right back, Tony." He told the boy before dashing upstairs to make the phone call in peace. There were things Tony didn't know so he had to make sure he continued to keep it that way. "Hello Doctor Kronko…this is Jethro Gibbs."

Doctor Kronko smiled when he heard Gibbs' voice. "Hello Jethro, how are you doing today? My nurse said you seemed panicked, is everything okay with Tony?"

"I'm not sure….he is acting different." Gibbs said rather stupidly. He realized this and tried to clarify. "He isn't speaking baby talk, or even young toddler talk. It's like I would say maybe four or five year old talk."

"That is impressive." Doctor Kronko stated. "I would like to see him for a brain scan as soon as possible."

"Okay I can bring him in right away. We were supposed to be seeing my other son in the hospital this morning but I think this is much more important." With that Gibbs made an appointment with Doctor Kronko's secretary for an hour from then and Gibbs hung up the phone. He then headed downstairs where Tony was happily organizing his books again.

Tony looked up from his project and smiled. "Do we still have to go see Aystyn?"

"Not right now, but we are going to have you go see somebody for a test." Gibbs said gently, not sure what Tony would think of this.

"A test?" Tony pouted, he didn't like the sound of that at all. "What kind of test?"

"Do you remember the tests you had when you were in the hospital…the ones of your head?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah…those tests were okay, no needles."

Gibbs smiled, "Right it will be that kind of test." He then thought of something to try, "Do you have to go potty before we leave?"

"Um no…." Tony replied biting his lower lip.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Tony…"

Tony sighed, "I already peed."

"Hmm…" Gibbs said trying to think of next thing of action. "We should probably change you then."

"Nope." Tony said shaking his head as he got up with a few of his books in his hand. The toddler wobble he had experienced the past month was gone. "I don't want to." And out came the defiant preschooler.

Gibbs thought through his memory banks and remembered that Tony said he wasn't toilet trained until he was close to five years old. If he was guessing right Tony was thinking on the level of a middle four year old right now. He would have to have them stop at the drug store on the way home for pull on diapers because potty training was now a priority even if it meant using stupid store bought things that gave rashes. If this was the case then Tony might train faster.

"Okay fine, but don't complain to me when you get a rash or your pants get wet." Gibbs said trying to talk to the boy at what he persevered to be his current age level. "Now come on we need to get that test done and go to the store.

"Okay," Tony said as he followed Gibbs to the garage. Once in the car he buckled himself into his car seat, something had hadn't done before, and they were off to the doctor's office.

Once they made it there they had to wait in the waiting room for close to forty-five minutes something neither Gibbs-DiNozzo man liked very much. Tony spent the time playing with various toys while Gibbs tried to focus on a magazine. Of course it was hard to do because every like two seconds Tony would bring over a toy and start going on and on about the different toy.

"Daddy…did you know this is a purple triangle?" Tony asked, showing off the wooden piece. "And this is a red circle."

Gibbs smiled, "You're right Buddy that is what those are."

Gibbs was happy what Tony was talkative and maybe moving in a right direction but the excessive talking was a bit weird and a bit much. Even his actual children were not like this. BUT like most parents of talkative children when they all of a sudden go quiet you get worried. Gibbs looked up and noticed Tony wasn't at the children's play table anymore. He almost started panicking when he saw him standing by a plant looking out the window. A bit confused he got up and walked over to the boy. "Tony don't walk off like that.

"Go away," Tony said in a strained voice.

"What?" Gibbs questioned a raised eyebrow.

Tony didn't look at Gibbs, "I said go away."

Gibbs stood there, not planning on leaving because something was wrong. It took him Tony shifting his weight a little and squatting down to 'look' at the plant that he realized what was going on. 'Great' he thought to himself figuring THIS was going to be a real mess…hopefully just figuratively not literally. "Tony come on let's get you cleaned up before your appointment."

Tony looked over at Gibbs completely red in the face. "I'm fine." He stated point blank. "Leave me alone."

"I am not leaving, you are pooping your pants….i get it but lets either get you to the bathroom right away or grab your bag and get cleaned up."

"No." Tony stated glaring at Gibbs. "I am fine." He then moved away from the window and the plant and headed back to play.

"Great." Gibbs said to himself as he followed after the preschooler. He took his seat with the magazines again but this time watched Tony playing instead. The kid looked obviously happy despite the state his pants were in. It embarrassing that he was going to take Tony for a test smelling probably pretty bad but he was picking his battles and testing the waters with these new behaviors.

"Tony Gibbs-DiNozzo?"

Both Gibbs and Tony stood up and headed to where the nurse was standing with a clipboard. He smiled at the two guys and led them back to a room where Tony could change into a gown.

This of course was something Tony didn't like every much but let Gibbs help him change into the paper-thin gown and right when they were finished it was time for Tony to get his brain scan (AN: I know nothing about brain scans or anything like that so I am going to just breeze through this)

The process only took a few minutes and soon Tony and Gibbs were sitting in the exam room area waiting to hear the results of the test. Gibbs wrinkled his nose up at Tony as they sat side by side. "You stink." He stated point blank.

Tony looked at Gibbs, "You don't." he said back with a smirk.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "We're going to HAVE to change you before we go visit Aystyn."

"No." Tony said point blank.

"Yes." Gibbs said in an 'I'm the father' tone of voice.

Tony seemed to get that and shut up. It was obvious by the look on his face that he wasn't finished with his side of the argument yet, but he didn't have a chance to make his point because Doctor Kronko knocked and came walking into the room.

He stopped visibly made a face at the pungent odor in the small room. "I think somebody needs his butt changed." He said knowing that Gibbs was well aware of the problem but Tony was being defiant about the whole thing. To the doctor this was a good sign it did show that Tony was beginning to mature, which to him was amazing because they never expected this to happen.

"Well besides somebody in the room having stinky pants, what's the verdict doc?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well, if you could young Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo join Trevor out in the lobby and wait for your daddy that would be great." Dr. Kronko said gently. "Don't worry big boy nothing bad is going to happen or is happening."

Tony who had begun to look a bit freaked out calmed a bit and got up, following Trevor out of the room and back to the waiting area with the toys.

Once Tony was gone Dr. Kronko took a seat across from Gibbs and smiled. "He's maturing. It is obvious in his brain patterns that he is now thinking at about the level of an almost five year old."

"How is this possible?" Gibbs asked his eyes wide. "Will it continue to happen? Could I end up with my old Tony back?"

Dr. Kronko held his hand up to stop Gibbs' uncharacteristically loud chatter. "I can't tell you that or sure, all I can say is his brain waves are still firing in all sorts of directions, which is good. Now what I suggest is getting him into some sort of program with kids his age…and work on that toilet training thing." He said the last part with a playful smirk. "But all in all Jethro this is a good thing. Just make sure everybody treats him like he's almost five and holds him accountable as such."

Gibbs nodded his head, "Okay I will, thank you." With that he got up and headed out of the room to pick up Tony, their first stop the bathroom." He found Tony happily listening to a book with Trevor but he got even happier when he saw Gibbs come into the room.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed getting up and going to give him the biggest hug. "We go see Aystyn now? I have to show him something!"

"Yeah we're going to go see Aystyn now…but guess what happens first?"

Tony thought about that a second and pouted when he figured it out. "But I don't want to change my butt, if I'm poopy than nobody will bother me."

This was a strange way for somebody to look at things, one that Gibbs didn't understand. "You don't want to get cleaned up because you're trying to get people to stay away from you?"

"Yes." Tony stated.

"But do you want Aystyn and his friends to stay away from you?"

Tony shook his head in the negative, "No…but just so you know for the future." With that he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Totally taken off guard by the whole conversation, Gibbs quickly dashed after the long legged preschooler. "Wait up Tony!"

Tony didn't slow down he just walked in the bathroom and right over to the large stall. "Come on slow poke." He told Gibbs.

"Tony you have to remember this 'Slow Poke' is pregnant and can't move very fast." Gibbs pointed out as he helped Tony out of his shoes and jeans. It took a good five minutes to get Tony completely clean…or as clean as you could get with a grown man, diaper wipes and a public restroom. Either way both 'men' were content with the job done. After washing their hands, Gibbs took Tony's hand in his and they both headed out of the hospital and back to where their car was located.

"Daddy?" Tony questioned about hallway to the car.

"Yeah Buddy?"

"How come I can't know what Dr. Kronko said? It's my head ain't it?"

Gibbs was beyond flabbergasted by the change in the way Tony was acting. Most of the time that day he was seeing the almost five year old but right now he could swear an eight year old was poking its way through. He honestly didn't know how to answer what Tony was asking. "Buddy I can't really telling you that. Can you trust that Daddy is doing what is best for you for not telling you what the doctor said?"

"Am I going to die?"

"What!" Gibbs exclaimed stopping in the middle of the parking lot. When a car honked at them he realized what he did and moved them off to the side. "Anthony Gibbs-DiNozzo you are NOT dying you area living and living very well."

"Okay." Tony said with a smile seeming content with that response.

Gibbs led Tony to the car and once again Tony buckled himself in. They then took the half an hour trek across down to the Psychiatric Institute.

"Daddy I can show Aystyn my new thing, right?"

Quite frankly Gibbs had NO idea what this 'new thing' Tony kept talking about was and in a way was a bit scared when it came to this age of kid he could be showing ANYTHING. "Is it a good new thing?"

Tony nodded his head like crazy. "Yeah, Yeah!" he bounced in his seat.

"Then I think you should show him…might make him happy." Gibbs agreed as he parked in the underground parking garage and was going to help Tony out of his seat when he remembered he could do it himself. A second later Tony bounded out of the family SUV and walked with Gibbs into the Institute.

"Can I put on my own nametag?" Tony asked still amped up from the car ride over. He was excited and it was obvious…almost embarrassingly so for Gibbs.

"Sure," Gibbs handed Tony his 'visitor' sticker and let the boy put it on himself. It took a few seconds longer than if he would have done it but that was okay. "Now remember we are an hour late to see Aystyn so he might be unhappy."

"Okay," Tony said as they were buzzed onto the unit and thankfully no screaming or yelling could be heard. Actually it was almost too quite in the area where at least 12 kids could be roaming around at various times. "Where is Aystyn?" Tony asked as he looked around. "I don't see anybody…do you think they were taking by aliens?"

"Tony?" Aystyn exclaimed as he dashed over to his dad and 'brother'. He had heard the way Tony had just talked and was completely mystified. He looked to his dad. "What is going on?"

"Things are changing…Tony's got some new words and talents today." Gibbs said in the best way he could without giving away the 'You are supposed to be in your forties, I am your husband and these are your children' thing.

Aystyn seemed to get this and smiled, "Awesome stuff…well welcome, everybody is at school that is why it is so quiet."

"Why are YOU not in school?" Gibbs questioned his son with a raised eyebrow. "I just got done talking with the doctor…I had been there."

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. "Is it okay if I talk with your doctor a little bit and you watch Tony? He's been dying to show you something."

"Sure." Aystyn said taking Tony by the hand and leading him to a plushy couch.

"Wait!" Tony said rushing back over to Gibbs "I need my backpack."

Gibbs handed Tony his backpack and watched the preschooler dash back to do whatever it was he was going to do with Aystyn.

Meanwhile Gibbs found Aystyn's doctor's office and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo, I bet you heard I just got done talking to your son and want to hear about how things are going."

"Exactly," Gibbs said as he took a seat when the doctor indicated it should. "Is everything going alright?"

"Things are going fairly well, Aystyn has avoided any restraints or seclusions since that night about a week ago and he has been attending groups and going to class."

Gibbs' eyes were wide, "Are you sure we're talking about MY son it's like pulling teeth to get him to do anything let alone join a group or go to school."

The doctor laughed, "The one thing he isn't do ing is taking his medication and we are just about to change that actually."

"Oh?"

"Mr. Gibbs-DiNozzo, we believe that your son has what is called Bipolar Disorder. It is classified as a mood disorder and is made up of severe high's in mood and sever lows in mood. For example when he attempted suicide he was in a depressed state. Now as the moment his hyper active behaviors display he could be in a high or manic state." The doctor tried to explain.

Gibbs nodded his head, "I know what Bipolar Disorder is." He sighed. "So what does this mean for Aystyn?"

"It means he'll be with us for a couple more weeks while we try to get him stable on some medication. I tried to explain to him how important this is for his overall health and well-being so I hope he will start taking his meds tonight."

"I will talk with him." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I should go spend time with him, but thank you for talking to me."

Gibbs headed back to where Tony and Aystyn were and smiled when he heard lots of laughing.

"Daddy you aren't going to believe this!" Aystyn exclaimed nodding at Tony to do whatever it was he had been doing.

Tony bit his lower lip and then began slowly reading the book 'Green Eggs And Ham'.

For what felt like the millionth time that day Gibbs' eyes went wide, Tony was reading….HIS Tony was reading a freakin book! He didn't know what this meant for their lives but he figured they were going in the right direction.

To be continued….


End file.
